Our Adventures in the Tardis
by TheSlayerInTheTardis
Summary: More Fiction… More adventure… More fun! The three girls get sucked into yet another fictional universe, this time there's a madman with a box, a Scottish ginger and the last Roman Centurion… What could possibly go wrong? With these girls… A whole lot! Second in the 'Our Adventures' series. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

So firstly before reading this I'd advise reading Our Adventures with the Avengers by AvengersGirl-LokisSpy because the characters are introduced there. It's not a crossover but Amy, Grace and Harriett (and a hell of a lot of spoilers) will reference it. If you _have_ read OAWTA and that's why you're reading this, you will notice a change in our writing style. Both myself and AvengersGirl-LokisSpy are working on this story though, so don't worry if you don't like my style of writing to much right now. Criticism, feedback, anything is welcome really, just sit back and enjoy the adventure. Second in the 'Our Adventures' series. **Please read and review!**

* * *

Hi, my names Amy. These are my best friends, Harriett and Grace. It's all a bit of a blur but from what I remember I'm fairly certain the TV ate us – TWICE! This is the story of the riot we cause in the Whoniverse and in case you're wondering, yes – that is fictional. Wow… my head hurts. Warning: Includes - well, you know this part. Mostly. Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself and my two best friends - totally!

* * *

"HARRIETT?" The two girls chorused, as Harriett grinned at them.

'Oh! Hey, guys!' She smiled casually, hiding her happiness mockingly. While Amy staggered backwards, barely catching herself from falling over, in excitement Grace charged forwards toppling into her previously deceased best friend. Harriett thought she'd never let go. Falling from Harriett's hand, a cone of strawberry ice cream. It toppled towards the ground with a splat. Amy, not wanting it to fall, sent a gush of wind to catch it.

'My powers!' The youngest exclaimed, not unlike a whining toddler, when this failed. She tried again to recreate a ball of flame in her hands. Nothing.

'My ice cream!' Said Harriett at the same time forcing Grace to squeeze tighter. 'Get over here!' Harriett grinned as she noticed Amy out of Grace's death grip. Making room for her, the two girls burst into giggles later joined by Amy who was so in shock to see her friend alive that she'd forgot to join in. The trio stood reunited in the middle of the 'room' for a moment before breaking free.

'I guess we only had powers in the Avengers universe,' Harriett mumbled sourly, missing her invisibility. 'It would have been so cool to annoy people back home...'

'But where are we now?' Pondered Grace out loud. Amy, not even sure she understood the concept of powers, or where the hell they were kept her mouth shut. All the girls could tell is that they definitely weren't home. They were stood in room, or rather, ship Amy would later come to recognize. Grace, absorbed by concern for her best friend had no interest in this however, and Harriett was just happy to be alive. As were the others. Spread across the room, there were glinting gold walls with various sized circles casting a yellow-y shadow on all on them. Above a glass floor was a large console exploding with levers push-buttons, none of which had any real purpose, Harriett had assumed in the few minutes she'd spent there although in here she had no real concept of time.

"Okay… so we don't have our powers and we're clearly not back home. The only other logical theory is that somehow we've been thrown into another parallel universe, more than likely another fictional one... Grace, do you still have that gun wound?" Harriett asked suddenly; Grace looked at her side and gasped in shock as she realised that it was gone.

"No!" She exclaimed, shocked.

"Right: no powers, I'm alive again, you've got no wound anymore… my guess is that any injuries you guys sustained have disappeared because of the jump…" Harriett trailed off, biting her lip.

"What about you?" Amy asked.

"I think that because I died in a reality that isn't my own, I was shoved out of that universe and pushed into the next parallel universe; which must be whatever this place is." Harriett said, walking towards the big control-ly thing in the middle of the room.

Sparks flew from the control centre, startling the girls and making them jump back.

'What the hell?' Cringed Grace.

'We're all going to die!' Amy cried, being welcomed into another sisterly hug by Harriett who tried to soothe her.

'Of course we're not go-'

'What are you doing in my Tardis?' interrupted an angry, floppy haired, bow tied stranger at the doorway.

'The TV ate us,' Amy offered nonchalantly, trying and desperately failing to hide her inner-fangirl.

'Oh,' grumbled Harriett for the second time, not completely seeing what was right in front of her. 'That is not an acceptable response and the TV did not eat us. I'm sorry mr….'

'The Doctor.' He suggested breezily, strolling towards them. Amy thought she might pass out.

'Doctor who?' Grace smirked although it wasn't a question.

'Just the Doctor.' He repeated again.

'You made him say it!' Squealed Amy excitedly.

'How did you get in here?' He asked ignoring the frolicking children. Amy let out a small peep noise causing the others to face her.

'What?' They asked.

'Well, I kinda sorta… I set the TV on timer for Doctor who before we yanno… got eaten, I -' She prattled apologetically.

'We did not get e- Oh! I give up!' Harriett professed in annoyance although she did humour Amy's simplicity. Sometimes it was hard for her to accept that a brunette could really act that blonde.

'Your TV ate you…?'

'Twice.' Nodded Amy surely. Upon a joking yet evil stare from Grace, she backtracked her thoughts. 'I'll just go sit down…'

'We were sucked through a portal in my TV, leading us into a world of fiction,' Harriett recited accompanied by Graces nodding.

'We met a monkey named Steve!' Amy called, smiling wildly from the corner.

'Steve! I left Steve!' Grace bawled.

'_Anyway_,' Continued Harriett. 'We hung out for a while, they were really cool, and then I died and woke up here. I don't know how _they_ got here but…'

'The TV came back,' helped Grace. 'And we jumped through.'

'Alright,' Said the Doctor tweaking his bow tie. He zapped them with the sonic.

'Hey, I've seen this - sonic screwdriver. That Christmas episode with Jenn-' Harriett stopped herself but the Doctor barely noticed anyway, he was to intent on the screwdriver.

'Amy!' he shouted. The girl in the corner perked up as the others turned to face her. 'Can you come in here please?'

'Oh,' she said sadly. 'That's cool too….'

'What is it, Doctor?' Cooed a pretty, cheery ginger.

'Fiction, you say? They said we're fiction!' He flashed the room a cheeky lop-sided grin before tucking the sonic back into his pocket.

'What?' asked Amy Pond in a thick Scottish accent, her checked shirt bouncing as she bopped towards him. 'Who are these girls?'

'Don't know…' Muttered the Doctor, pulling at the switches. Harriett assured herself they did nothing to avoid being sea sick. 'Sorry,' Grace flashed Amy total fan-girl look and then shared with Harriett a more serious.

'Who are you then?' Asked Amy Pond.

'I'm Grace.' She smiled fangirlishly.

'I'm Harriett and this is Amy. Brookes. Amy Brookes, that is.' Once again she found herself introducing them both as Amy was rendered speechless staring at her hero.

The Tardis began shaking from side to side, scattering the girls about. The three of them made their way back to each other though, almost climbing to the centre.

'Where are we?' asked Harriett, feeling sheepish without reason.

'Don't know,' ginned the Doctor again, he and the Ginger swung open the doors.

'Ohhh kay.' Amy Pond gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, hope you like! J Just to let you know this is my chapter and Harriett (AvengersGirl-LokisSpy) is writing chapter three. Please read and please, please, please review. Thanks for the faves and follows! Could we please try to get some more reviews – would be so appreciated.

* * *

'What? What is it?' Shouted Grace, rushing to the doors. 'Oh weird!' Amy sent a worried expression to their other friend who tried to offer a reassuring smile.

'Harriett,' she whispered, upon the brink of tears.

'Yeah,' Harriet prepared her most comforting tone while walking towards her.

'I forgot my nail stuff.' Harriett sighed.

'Come on,' she huffed tugging a downhearted Amy to the doors. The girls stood in shock. Harriett let out a nervous laugh. 'That's new.'

'Uh-huh. Pretty….' Amy added in an awe-like tone. 'So, about my nail stuff?' Everyone ignored her for a long while and finally Harriet spoke.

'So, it's night,' She said awkwardly, feeling the need to fill the air with an obvious and yet clearly wrong statement. 'Really dark night…'

'No, the void. The blank space. Nothing…' The Doctor said deeply.

'We can't get out?' Asked Grace stepping up to him.

'Yeah, course we can. The doctor'll get us out, won't you Doctor.' Smiled Amy Pond, looking at her childhood friend dreamily.

'Yep. Something like this happened before - well sort of. So I've been working on... this!' He pulled a small sliver sphere out of his pocket and tossed it into the void.

'What is it? Asked the Amy's in sync.

'Just your standard void manipulator; it sends electric signals, like currents. It should get us out no time.'

'But first,' Added the ginger. 'You talk.' She pointed at the bewildered trio.

'I don't think we should. Last time Steve said not change anything... We could, like, screw up like the universe.' Grace said responsibly, the others nodded.

'We're in a time machine, how much have we not changed?' Asked Amy, confused.

'Where were you last Doctor?' Harriett asked, taking control over the situation. Or at least trying to in the presence of a Time Lord.

'Planet One, Right.' Amy suggested, noticing their outfits. 'Vavoom!' She quoted. 'I think you should just follow the coordinates.' The Doctor and Amy Pond stared at her in amazement, her friends looked at her wordily.

'How did you know that?' The Doctor scrutinized, looking every inch of her over.

Harriett, uncomfortable with this, was the first to speak. 'Fiction, I told you.' The Doctor spun on his heels to face her.

'I'm fairly certain we should be in Salisbury.' Grace added throwing an arm around her friend's shoulder.

'With a bunch of-' Grace clapped her hand over Amy's mouth as she attempted to speak. She giggled cheekily as she bit down, mumbling the word 'Romans'. The doctor and his companion looked at each other, concerned about their company.

'Hey!' Harriett shouted, diverting their attention for Amy's slip up. 'We can prove it! Amy, Grace.'

'Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Tardis.' Amy shouted, quoting Midnight. She smiled, proud of herself.

'Look, this may seem a little bit rude but who the heck are you people?' Demand Amy Pond, seeing a deeply troubled look pass across the Doctors face.

'Let's just say we're not from round here.' Grace winked naughtily.

'Time travellers?' asked the doctor, passed his emotional turmoil. 'Free lancers? Time agents? Alternate universe Torchwood? Linda? Who?' The doctor listed all the possibilities the came to his mind.

'Ah! Ah-ba-bah!' Amy, the younger one, cried, flailing her arms in the air like she was being electrocuted. 'F...fish fingers and custard!' She stammered quickly, her mouth having difficulty connecting to her brain. The doctor motioned for her to go on. 'You ate fish fingers and custard. And bow-ties are cool... a...and geronimo!'

'I like her,' the Doctor said to Amy.

'Last time, and _yes_ there _was_ a last time, we just hung out for a while; our safest option is probably to stay with you guys.' Harriett stepped up to the Doctor, challengingly. It was safe to say, intimidation didn't work for two reasons. 1) This was _the doctor_ and 2) she was _way _too short. 'Is that okay?' She added politely. Nodding once as he clicked his fingers to shut the door, the Doctor sent a smile to the girls.

The Tardis shook again. Amy, the younger, fell to the ground. 'I'm okay!' One on each arm, he friends pulled her up. Amy Pond shook her head.

'I don't like them,' she said under her breath to the Doctor. He led her to one side and in a reasonable tone began to try to persuade her that the girls now aboard the Tardis were harmless. As the duo walked over, a confirming smile passed the doctors lips. Amy (Amy Brookes) let out a small peep of excitement.

There was another space -time shift which sent all but the Doctor flying and then a familiar whoosh noise as the Tardis landed.

'I'm not so sure we should go out there, actually,' the younger Amy said cautiously. All eyes aboard the spaceship turned to her.

'Why?' Asked the Doctor stepping closer to her, grinning, Harriett followed.

'Well, I just don't think we should. But we don't want to change history and all…' Amy rambled. Meeting her hero had sent her a little crazy. 'Yeah, no… We should….'

Sending a little crooked smile her way, putting Amy at ease, the Doctor clicked his fingers. 'You know what'll happen?' he asked as everybody else exited the Tardis onto a large grassy hill.

'I do but don't worry, I won't tell.' They walked out to accompany their friends. Romans approached. Romans who both Grace and Amy recognised.

'Right place?' Amy Pond asked the Doctor.

'Just followed the co-ordinates on the cliff face. Earth. Britain. One, oh, two am. No, pm. No, AD.' He said. Amy Brookes moved her lips in time with his, repeating what he said at the exact right time. She nodded at him as he looked over to her for confirmation.

The group looked down at the Roman camp, the Doctor smiling slightly.

'That's a Roman Legion.' Amy Pond and Harriett laughed. They shot each other nervous glances as they had said the same thing.

'Well, yeah. The Romans invaded Britain several times during this period, right girls?' The Doctor nodded at the trio, who, by this point, had formed their usual huddle.

'Oh,' Amy Pond replied. 'I know. My favourite topic at school. Invasion of the hot Italians.' She grinned cheekily.

'Yeah, she did get marked down for the title.' The other Amy added before she had chance to.

'Doctor,' she barely had time to say. 'This is creepy. That's exactly what I was about to say.' One of Amy's _hot Roman's_, marched quickly up to them.

'Hail, Caesar!' The roman said respectfully. Amy and Grace knew his name was Caseo.

'Hi' said the Doctor and Grace.

'Welcome to Britain. We are honoured by your presence.' The soldier bowed.

'Well, you're only human. Arise, Roman person.' He grinned.

'Why does he think you're Caesar?'

'Notice the lipstick?' Amy Brookes whispered to her friends, pointing out every last detail of the setting.

'Cleopatra will see you now.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy guys! **So I think that the next few chapters will be mostly based on the episode probably just the script with us in it. Anyway, this chapter's by AvengersGril_LokisSpy and the next one will be by me. Pleases read and review – enjoy! (I love this chapter)

* * *

"Cleopatra? As in _the _Cleopatra?" Harriett asked Amy and Grace as they followed Amy Pond and the Doctor towards a tent. "She was Egyptian. And she's dead. She most certainly was _not_ alive in the Roman period!" She pointed out and the two girls stifled a giggle, as they entered the tent.

"Hello sweetie." A beautiful woman who (to Harriett's surprise and confusion) did actually resemble Cleopatra.

"River. Hi." Amy Pond said, surprised as well. Amy Brookes and Grace exchanged looks, while Harriett looked on, completely confused.

"You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe." The Doctor pointed out and Harriett sniggered. The Doctor turned to her, eyebrows raised.

"It just sounds funny when you say it like that." She shrugged; the Doctor rolled his eyes, before turning back to River.

"You never answer your phone." River pointed out and the younger Amy grinned, shaking her head.

"Typical." She muttered and Grace giggled. Amy Pond, the Doctor and River ignored them, as the other men left, leaving them alone. River looked pointedly at the girls and then back at the Doctor, indicating that they should probably leave as well.

"Err, girls?" The Doctor said but Grace and Amy raised their eyebrows, while Harriett bit her lip nervously.

"Who are they anyway, Doctor?" River asked and the Doctor shrugged.

"They're from an alternate universe, where all of us are in a TV programme. They appeared in the Tardis and I assume that they've already seen what you're about to show me." The Doctor said and River sighed, before handing a roll of paper to the Doctor.

"What's this?" The Doctor asked.

"It's a painting. Your friend Vincent." River said and Harriett frowned, eyebrows furrowed.

"Vincent? As in, Vincent Van Gogh?" She asked and River nodded at her, before continuing.

"This is one of his final works. He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about his one." River explained, as the Doctor placed the painting on the table, unrolling it.  
The painting Harriett recognised as Starry Night but it had an exploding blue box in the middle.

"Errr, Doctor… is that the Tardis?" Harriett asked, confused.

"Yes." He said slowly, studying the painting.

"Why is it exploding?" Amy Pond asked.

"A warning?" Grace suggested and River looked at her weirdly.

"Yes, I assume so."

"What, something's going to happen to the Tardis?" Amy asked, eyebrows raised.

"It might not be that literal. Anyway, this is where he wanted you." River said.

"The date and map references are on the door, see?" Amy Brookes said, pointing at the sign on the door. River glanced at the girl, confused.

"Does it have a title?" The Doctor asked, frowning.

"The Pandorica opens." River answered; Harriett frowned, confused.

"What the hell is a Pandorica?" Harriett asked, as the other two girls giggled.

"A box, a cage, a prison. It was built to contain the most feared thing in the universe." River explained and Harriett frowned, as did the Doctor.

"And it's a fairy tale, a legend. It can't be real." The Doctor stressed.

"If it is real, it's here and it's opening and it's got something to do with your Tardis exploding. Hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map." River told him, as he began collecting rolls of paper that Harriett assumed contained maps to the area they were in.

"No, but if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to remember where you'd put it." The Doctor pointed out and Harriett exchanged a nervous glance with the other two girls.

* * *

The circle of stones that they arrived at were tall and clearly very old. Harriett didn't understand what was going on but she knew that whatever it was couldn't end well. From past experiences, meddling in things like this never did. The Doctor and River immediately began scanning the stones, as both Amy's, Grace and Harriett stood around awkwardly.

"How come it's not new?" Amy Pond asked, as Harriett tilted her head to the side.

"How does that question make sense?" She asked Grace, confused, who shrugged, unsure.

"Because it's already old. It's been here thousands of years. No one knows exactly how long." River said and Amy nodded before looking around.

"Okay so... this Pandorica thing. Last time we saw you, you warned us about it after we climbed out of the Byzantium." Amy said and River grimaced.

"Spoliers." She said and Amy frowned.

"No but you told the Doctor you'd see him again when the Pandorica opens."

"Maybe I did, but I haven't yet. But I will have. Doctor, I'm picking up fry particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this site." River said, a little panicked.

"If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history. Now, half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight over it. We need to get down there." The Doctor said.

…

"Who are you really?" Amy Pond asked the three girls later that day.

"Amy, what do you mean? We've told you everything that we know." Harriett said wearily: she had no idea where she was, (which was never a good feeling) and she wasn't comfortable with the people who she was with (apart from her two best friends).

"No, you've told me everything you want us to know, which might be enough for the Doctor but believe me, I want answers." Amy snapped and Harriett sighed, running a hand through her dark hair tiredly. Her hand got stuck.

"You wouldn't happen to have a brush, would you?" She asked and Grace giggled, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out one of those compact mirror/brush thingies. "Thanks Gracie." Harriett smiled, dragging the brush through her tangled hair. Amy looked at her expectantly, glaring.  
"Look, Ginger, all I know, is that I was in the Avengers universe, and you probably don't know what that is BUT I got killed and woke up in the Tardis. My guess is that because I wasn't actually born in the universe that I died in, then I was pushed from that universe into the nearest parallel universe, which was this one." Harriett explained, exasperatedly and Amy nodded before pointing at the other two girls.

"What about them?" She asked and Harriett sighed, trying her best not to slap the nosy ginge and tell her to mind her own business.

"The portal that dragged us into the other universe came back and when they passed through it was a little dodgy. They ended up in this universe. Happy now?" Harriett asked, exasperated. Amy nodded, scowling.

"Yeah." She said curtly before storming off the other way.

"Oh god, she's such a nosy cow." Harriett muttered, putting her head into her hands. When she looked back up again, Amy Brookes and Grace were glaring at her.

"What? She should mind her own business." The brunette snapped. Grace shook her head as Amy stared at her, before scowling and turning away.

"What? Look, I know that you guys both like her and all but she can see that we're all tired and whatnot yet she doesn't leave us alone anyway? C'mon guys seriously. She's out of order." Harriett argued and Grace sighed.

"Harriett, she's just looking out for herself and the Doctor. She just wants to protect her friends; surely you can understand that?" Grace said calmly and Harriett sighed, rubbing her temple tiredly.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't mean to be snappy but I'm not exactly feeling the best." Harriett apologised and Amy's scowl softened into a small smile.

"Now you know how I felt in the Avengers universe." Amy pointed out and Harriett laughed, nodding.

"It's not fun." Harriett agreed before getting up and walking silently over to the Doctor and River, who were setting up some sort of device-thingy on the stones, as night was starting to fall.

"What you doing?" Harriett asked curiously.

"I'm trying to see if we can get down below to the Pandorica." The Doctor said absentmindedly; Harriett nodded.

"Yes, I can see that, but why? If it contains the most dangerous thing in the universe and it's opening… shouldn't we leave? I mean, it'll probably try and kill us." Harriett pointed out; the Doctor frowned slightly.

"Yes, probably but nothing says 'fun' like a box that is opening and might possibly contain something that can kill you does it?" The Doctor said cheerily and Harriett rolled her eyes.

"I can think of a few things that say 'fun' and don't fit that statement." Harriett said and the Doctor sighed.

"Teenagers. Why, of all things, did I have to get stuck, with teenagers?" He muttered; Harriett frowned, as River placed the last device thingy on the stone.

"Right then. Ready." She said, as Grace and both Amy's wandered over as the stone moved to reveal a dark staircase that leads down to who knows where.

"The Underhenge."

"Do we have to go down there?" Grace said, biting her lip.

"Yep." The Doctor grinned and Grace slouched.

"Yay." She said unhappily and Harriett put a hand on her friend's shoulder apologetically.

"It won't be that bad. You've got us, just remember that." Harriett pointed out and Grace smiled weakly before following Amy Pond down the staircase. The other Amy went next and Harriett was about to follow when something from the corner of her eyes caught her attention. She whipped her head round and saw a robot head lying on the floor. She stopped and stared at it, confused.

"Harriett? What's wrong?" Amy called from the bottom of the stairs and Harriett shook her head, hurrying down the stairs.

"Nothing. I just… thought I saw something."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone**, loved the last chapter as much as me? Yep, thought so. That was by Harriett (AvengersGril_LokisSpy) as you know, and this one's by yours truly although it is just the episode 'The Pandorica Opens' with us guys added for extra coolness, (but then, the bow-tie had that covered I guess). Thanks for all the faves and follows and such! Please read and review… Enjoy!

* * *

The Doctor smiled gently at the girls, Amy and River. Everyone looked nervous. He lit a handy torch with his sonic screwdriver, Amy and Harriett wondered briefly (Amy more than Harriett) why the hell there just happened to be a handy torch but didn't point it out. The doctor lit another for River who hanged it to Harriett anyway and they began to unbar wooden strips from a large door. The girls began, or rather tried, to help.

They entered the chamber.

'It's a Pandorica.' Said the Doctor staring at the big metal box. On each large metal face (which would have been taller than Harriett stood on the Doctors shoulders - almost) was a circular design. Even though she knew it was evil, Grace still thought the Pandorica was majestic. It made the Amy's stomach's clench.

'More than just a fairy tale.' River said. The doctor knocked something with his foot. All eyes shot to the ground. Harriett didn't know what it was but the others did and it gave them chills. It was a severed cyber-arm.

'There was a goblin,' Said the Doctor. 'Or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos. And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world.' Amy opened her mouth to speak.

'Well how did it get in there?' Harriett asked but Grace shook her head as if to say 'Don't even ask' as she knew what was coming.

'You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it.' The Doctor replied.

'I hate good wizards in fairy tales.' River said cheekily to herself and Amy Pond. 'They always turn out to be him.'

'So, it's kind of like Pandora's Box, then? Almost the same name.' Amy Pond said but the Doctor wasn't listening. Grace nodded.

'Sorry, what?' The doctor asked, turning his attention to Amy.

'The story?' Harriett asked.

'Yeah.' Amy continued. 'Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it. That was my favourite book when I was a kid.' Amy smiled to herself. 'What's wrong?' She asked noticing the worried expression on the Doctors face.

'Your favourite school topic. Your favourite story. Never ignore a coincidence, unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence.' The doctor rambled. Amy and Grace shared a knowing glance debating whether to tell him. Grace and Harriett were the only ones to notice Amy was uncharacteristically quiet. She was scared.

River began scanning the Pandorica.

'So can you open it?' She asked, following the script.

'Easily.' The doctor said knowledgeably, 'Anyone can break into a prison. But I'd rather know what I'm going to find first.'

'You won't have long to wait.' Amy Brookes said, taking River's line.

'It's already opening. There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled one by one. Like it's being unlocked from the inside.' River finished as her machine beeped.

'How long do we have?'

'Hours at the most.' River answered worriedly. The script played out exactly as Amy and Grace remembered as they stood and waited until the Doctor began to walk around the stones. And then River said,

'Around this planet there are at least ten thousand starships.'

'At least?' Harriett and Amy Pond said at the same time which ended rather awkwardly.

'Ten thousand, a hundred thousand, a million, I don't know. There's too many readings.' River replied.

'What kind of starships?' Amy and Grace knew this wasn't good. Harriett had a feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'Maintaining orbit.' Said a robotic Dalek voice. Everyone galered at each other worriedly. 'I obey. Shield cover compromised on ion sectors.' Said another.

'Daleks. Those are Daleks.' Amy Pond cried. They continued to speak.

'Daleks, Doctor.' River said nervously.

'Launch preliminary armaments protocol.' The Dalek voice said again from the still unknown location.

'Yes. Okay, okay, okay, okay. Dalek fleet, minimum twelve thousand battleships, armed to the teeth.' The Doctor told himself more than the others. 'Ah! But we've got surprise on our side. They'll never expect three people to attack twelve thousand Dalek battleships.' He reasoned. 'Because we'd be killed instantly. So it would be a fairly short surprise. Forget surprise.' He shook his head.

Another metallic voice spoke next. 'Course correction proceeding.'

'Doctor, Cyberships.' River said.

'Cybermen!' Amy muttered and then cussed under her breath.

'No, Dalek ships.' He corrected. 'Listen to them. Those are Dalek ships.' The Doctor was right. There were Darlek ships. The crew began to panic.

'Yes.' River shouted. 'Dalek ships and Cyberships.'

'Alright!' Harriett demanded. 'We all just need to calm down.' Everyone glared at her. 'They can't be that bad!'

'Oh…' Amy Pond said – off script and angrily. 'They can.'

'We need to start a fight,' The Doctor interrupted, his theory was correct but Grace and Amy knew it wouldn't work. 'Turn them on each other. I mean, that's easy. It's the Daleks. They're so cross.' He continued to ramble.

'Sontaran. Four battlefleets.' River called looking back at her scanner. Everything was so hectic.

'Sontarans!' The doctor cried. 'Talk about cross, who stole all their handbags?'

River began to list everyone attacking, this did not make anyone at all feel any better. 'Terileptil. Slitheen, Chelonian, Nestene, Drahvin. Sycorax, Haemogoth, Zygon, Atraxi, Draconian. They're all here for the Pandorica.'

'What are you? What could you possibly be?' The doctor asked the prisoner as if it was here. Amy and Grace wished he knew. They couldn't tell him. Not yet. It was too early.

* * *

Stonehenge. They were back to Stonehenge. There were many spaceships are buzzing and zapping in the sky of all assorts of colours and lights and shapes and sizes. They contrasted the darkness. The trio were fascinated and weirdly amazed in the mix of eeriness that was happening around them. Some of the spaceships looked like they were from the 80's, hilarious and laughable but some looked like they were from a cold, technic future. The girl's future, that was – not the future from the Roman times as everything looked like it was from the Roman future. 'Ohmigod! Rory!' Grace hissed under her breath to Amy Brookes and Harriett who recognised the name somewhat.

Amy Pond never heard. 'What do we do?' She asked.

'Doctor, listen to me. Everything that ever hated you is coming here tonight. You can't win this. You can't even fight it. Doctor, this once, just this one time, please, you have to run.' River begged. Even Harriett knew this was a waste of time. The Doctor wasn't going to run. Not tonight.

'Run where?' He asked. River replied with a question of her own.

'Fight how?'

'The greatest military machine in the history of the universe.' The doctor said with a small lop-sided smile.

''What is? The Daleks?' Amy asked, confused.

'No. No, no, no, no, no.' The Doctor said and he turned to face the girls and Amy, smiling wildly to himself. 'The Romans.' He, Grace and Amy said together. The Roman's indeed.

…

Much to Grace's dismay, the girls had split up. Probably not the most sensible option but at the time, they'd decided to keep to the plot of the episode as much as possible. Grace had chosen to stay with River, or rather, she'd been assigned to her. Grace liked to think she'd chosen though, after all felt safest with River. In honesty, she probably wasn't safe anywhere although River was her favourite character (aside from the Doctor, himself, obviously) and the one she could relate to the most: cheeky and adventurous with a big heart.

'Prepare yourself, okay?' Grace said to River under her breath.

'Why?' River asked as she and Grace walked through the entrance back into the roman camp though her question was answered. They were seized instantly.

'So,' Said the commander. 'I return to my command after one week and discover we've been playing host to Cleopatra. Who's in Egypt. And dead.'

'Yes.' River replied, jokingly. 'Funny how things work out.' A space ship buzzed at them and Grace stepped in front of River slightly. This didn't work out to well as River attempted to do the same. They looked at each other knowingly and then back at the commander.

'The sky is falling and you make jokes. Who are you two?' The commander scrutinized looking angrier than the doctor when MacDonald's refused to serve custard with his fish fingers happy meal.

'When you fight Barbarians, what must they think of you?' River asked in a patronizing voice.

'Oh, riddles now.' The commander said, icily.

'Where do they think you come from?' Asked River. She was now becoming, Grace noticed, a very big fan of questions.

'A place more deadly and more powerful and more impatient than their tiny minds can imagine.' Well someone's just a bit pretentious; Grace thought. River flipped her sonic, blaster-gun out of her pocket and disintegrated a tall, wooden stand filled with antique-y ornaments.

'Where do I come from?' River asked yet again.

'Your world has visitors. You're all Barbarians now.' Grace finished.

'What is that? Tell me what?' He demanded.

'A fool would say the work of the Gods, but you've been a soldier too long to believe there are Gods watching over us. There is, however, a man. And tonight he's going to need your help.'

'Sir? One of the soldiers asked. Grace felt her heart beat a lot faster, she knew what was coming.

'One moment!' The commander shouted although he began to whisper with shaded Centurion. After a moment of silence and hushed voices Grace and River could not hear (although Grace had always wondered what had been said) the commander turned back, facing them.

'Well, it seems you have a volunteer.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Teamwork chapter!** Yay! Alright-y guys, let's get this show on the road. I've written the first 500 word or so and Harriett (AvengersGril_LokisSpy) has written the awesomeness that is the rest. Put your feet up and read and enjoy. Tanks so much for everything you guys and please, don't forget to review! J

* * *

In the midst of the Pandorica chamber stood both Amy's, the Doctor and Harriett. Confused, a little, Amy Pond asked 'So what's this got to do with the Tardis?

'Nothing, as far as I know.' Said the Doctor looking at the younger Amy. She and Grace (mainly Grace) had decided to tell him nothing. Not yet.

'But Vincent's painting. The Tardis was exploding. Is that going to happen?' Amy asked another question that was on everybody's mind.

'One problem at a time.' He said in a sad voice, Harriett didn't know him that well but she could tell the Doctor was disheartened. 'There's forcefield technology inside this box. If I can enhance the signal, I could extend it all over Stonehenge. Could buy us half an hour.'

'And what exactly does half an hour mean? She asked.

'What good is it?' Amy Pond added.

'There are fruit flies live on Hoppledom Six that live for twenty minutes and they don't even mate for life. There was going to be a point to that. I'll get back to you.'

Amy Brookes nudged Harriett with her elbow. Harriett didn't know why but she could see a worried look on her friend's face. She gave her a comforting smile but Amy shook her head and nodded towards Amy Pond. Amy Pond slipped her hand into her pocket and in the darkness pulled out a red velvet box.

'So, are you proposing to someone?' She asked boldly.

'I'm sorry?' The Doctor said amused. _Who the hell would he propose to? _Harriett thought as she smiled to herself. She stopped smiling when she noticed how scared Amy Brookes was.

'I found this in your pocket.' Amy Pond said.

'No. No, no, that's er, a memory.' The Doctor replied nervously. 'A friend of mine. Someone I lost. Do you mind?' He took the ring from her. Harriett supposed she'd hit a soft spot.

'It's weird.' Amy said. To Harriett, it looked like she was almost remembering. It was like she was remembering something just outside her grasp. 'I feel, I don't know, something.'

'People fall out of the world sometimes, but they always leave traces.' The Doctor said, softly. Harriett thought he knew what Amy had forgotten, like he wanted her to remember, like he was begging her to remember. 'Little things we can't quite account for. Faces in photographs, luggage, half eaten meals, rings. Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if something can be remembered, it can come back.'

Amy didn't remember. 'So, was she nice, your friend?' she asked. Harriett noticed how sad the Doctor looked, like he couldn't save something. Or someone.

'Remember that night you flew away with me?' He asked, trying a different approach. He wouldn't give up, Harriett admired him for that greatly. She looked at Amy Brookes who looked sad, still.

'Of course I do.' Amy Pond replied.

'And you asked me why I was taking you and I told you there wasn't a reason. I was lying.' The Doctor said.

'What, so you did have a reason?' Amy asked, perplexed.

"Your house." The Doctor said gently and Amy raised her eyebrows.

"My house?" She said, confused and Harriett exchanged a confused glance with her Amy, not quite understanding what he meant.

"It was too big. Too many empty rooms. Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?" The Doctor said and Harriett nodded, knowing exactly what that feels like, exchanging a quick grin with Amy. Then something nearby starts shooting at them and the four quickly dived behind the Pandorica.

"What the hell was that?" Harriett shouted at the Doctor and Amy, as Amy Pond looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"Okay, I need a proper look. Got to draw its fire, give it a target." The Doctor said.

"How are you going to do that?" Harriett asked, stealing another of Amy's lines.

"Well, normally I have really brilliant ide-" The Doctor was cut off as Amy Brookes jumped out from behind the Pandorica, as Harriett cursed.

"LOOK AT ME I'M A TARGET!" Amy screamed before jumping back behind the base of a Sarsen as the thing shot at her again.

"For God's sake Amy, what the freaking hell?" Harriett screamed at her before spinning round to face the Doctor.

"Was that your plan?" She demanded and he put his hands in the air.

"Yes. Sorry." He apologised and she rolled her eyes as Amy huffed, annoyed. The Doctor turned to Amy Brookes, who was watching the scene with a slightly amused expression but Harriett could still see the barely-hidden fear in her green-brown eyes.

"What is it?" He asked her hastily.

"Cyberarm. Arm of a Cyberman." She answered, answering it just as the Doctor did in the actual episode.

"What's a Cyber… thingy?" Harriett asked, stealing Amy's line _again._ This was getting quite awkward now.

"Oh sort of part man, part robot. The organic part must have died out years ago. Now the robot part is looking for, well, fresh meat." The Doctor said casually; Harriett fell silent, finally giving Amy a chance to say her lines.

"What us?"

"It's just like being an organ donor, except you're alive and sort of screaming. I need to get round behind it. Could you draw its fire?" The Doctor asked and Harriett put her head in her hands.

"What, like the other Amy did?" Amy asked and Harriett rolled her eyes.

"You'll be fine if you're quick. It's only got one arm, literally." The Doctor said; Harriett ignored the ginger and elbowed the Doctor harshly in the ribs before running out in front of the arm as it started shooting again. The Doctor ran behind it and pounced on the arm.

"Come here!" He shouted, holding it and he somehow managed to sonic the arm; it stopped struggling immediately.

"Doctor?" Amy Pond asked nervously, moving towards the Doctor, as well as the other two girls.

"Scrambled its circuits, but stay where you are, it could be bluffing." The Doctor ordered; they ignored him and kept walking.

"Bluffing?" Harriett asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's an arm!" Amy continued, getting her line for once.

"I said stay where you are!" The Doctor shouted and Amy Pond stepped back a few steps, scowling whilst crossing her arms over her chest, annoyed. Harriett and Amy followed, rather nervously. Amy knew what was happening and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't prevent it, because doing so would rupture the time stream even more; Harriett's reason was much simpler: it was the first time she'd seen the Doctor angry and so knew it must be bad.

"Doctor?" Amy Pond asked shakily as the two girls looked around; some sort of wire had wrapped itself around Amy's leg and she screamed as it pulled her to the floor.

"Amy!" The Doctor screamed, just before the Cyberarm let an electrical current flow through itself, electrocuting the Doctor and knocking him out.

"Doctor!" The three girls shouted all at once, before Harriett spun back around and kicked the Cyberhead that was using its wires to attack Amy. It released the ginger and turned to Harriett.

"Oh crap." Harriett cursed, beginning to move away but it wrapped a wire around both her ankles, pulling her to the floor and itself towards her. Harriett grabbed the head by the ears (why a robot has ears, she'll never understand properly) and it began to fizzle. The mask popped open and Harriett yelled as a skull fell out, before the mask began opening and snapping shut. Amy Brookes ran over and ripped the Cyberhead out of Harriett's hands, quickly whacking it against a Sarsen until it released the wires holding Harriett's legs. She threw it to the floor and it crawled away towards Amy Pond.

"Doctor?" She said gently, as the Cyberhead fired something into her neck. She put her hand to her neck and pulled out the dart studying it as the head began to move again.

"You will be assimilated." The head said and Amy scoffed.

"Yeah? You and whose body?" She asked, slightly woozy from whatever was in that dart. Harriett raised her eyes to the heavens, or in this case, the stone ceiling.

"You don't ever say anything like that!" She complained, putting her hands on her face in a movement of 'desperation'; Amy Brookes just knew that it was her friend's way of saying 'stupid, stupid, stupid girl'. There was a heavy footing sound and a headless and one-armed robot (Harriett and Amy Pond assumed it was a Cyberman, or what was left of one anyway), entered the room. It lifted its head and the wires attached back to its circuits before going after Amy. The two girls pushed her towards the big doors leading back out to the Underhenge and both Amy's went inside and Harriett tried desperately to get rid of it by waving fire from the torch on the side in its face, with no such luck. Amy Brookes rolled her eyes and grabbed the brunette by the back of her t-shirt, pulling her into the other room, as the ginger hastily pushed the door shut – everything went silent suddenly outside the room.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Amy called and she jumped she jumped as a sword went straight through the wood, gently opening to reveal the now-dead Cyberman skewered to the wood.

"Ew." Harriett said softly and the younger girl sniggered, as a Centurion stepped out of the darkness.

"Who, who are you?" Amy asked the Roman shakily and he removed his helmet. The other bit her lip, feeling so sorry for the poor Centurion – Harriett was confused, completely and utterly.

"Hello Amy." The Roman said, as the ginger passed out, and all three of them ran forward to catch her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Rory said, picking her up and laying her gently on a stone. He turned to the two girls, frowning slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked; Harriett turned to Amy, with a sly grin.

"This is your favourite universe: your turn."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys**, me again, Amy. This was written by me so please just read and review. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I know I did. Without further ado…. Enjoy!

* * *

'Right, you're a Roman... From the future… Our future… Kinda…' Harriett said, with a great deal of effort on her part to understand how this was working. Amy Brookes most definitely terrible at explaining.

'And you're from a reality where we only exist on TV...' Rory replied, just as bewildered.

'We get it guys,' Amy Brookes interrupted exasperatedly. 'We're _all_ impossible. Now can we move on? He's about to wake up.' She pointed to the Doctor who, right on cue, stirred.

'Fan girl.' Harriett mouthed to the Roman who nodded.

'Sir, the man's coming round.' Said a one Centurion to another. Harriett sighed in relief despite Amy telling her- well, to use her exact words: 'Chill guys, all will work out.'

'Amy? Where's Amy?' Cried the Doctor as he came to.

'She's fine, Doctor. Just unconscious.' The Roman volunteer replied looking nervously at the Doctor.

'Why is everybody here unconscious like all the time?' Harriett asked Amy Brookes cheekily.

'Not all the time.' Amy and the Doctor replied defensively in unison.

'Okay. Yes, she's sedated, that's all.' The Doctor added. 'Half an hour, she'll be fine. Okay, Romans. Good. I was just wishing for Romans. Good old River. How many?' He spoke into the communicator and could just picture River smiling.

'Fifty men up top, volunteers. What about that thing?' She asked.

'Fifty?' The Doctor scoffed. 'You're not exactly a legion.'

'Your friend was very persuasive, but it's a tough sell.'

'Yes, I know that, Rory. I'm not exactly one to miss the obvious.' Amy Brookes let out a massive snort. Everyone looked at her awkwardly. She muttered a quick 'sorry' and allowed the Doctor to continue. 'But we need everything we can get. Okay, Cyberweapons. This is basically a sentry box, so headless wonder here was a sentry. Probably got himself duffed up by the locals. Never underestimate a Celt.' The Doctor rambled.

'Doctor?' Rory asked, looking confused to say the least.

'Observant, right.' Harriett whispered to herself. Amy was to out of it to even notice. She was staring at the Doctor and Rory.

'Hush, Harriett. Hush, Rory. Thinking. Why leave a Cyberman on guard, unless it's a Cyberthing in the box. But why would they lock up one of their own? Okay, no, not a Cyberthing, but what? What? No, I'm missing something obvious, Rory. Something big. Something right slap in front of me. I can feel it.' The Doctor rambled, it made some sense given the circumstances.

'Yeah, I think you probably are.'

'I'll get it in a minute.' He shook his head and flitted (in a manly way) out of the room with the weapons. 'Girls with me.' Harriett and Amy began to jog after him. Randomly, he stood still in the middle of the room and the girls toppled into one another. 'Ooof!' Amy muttered as she landed on top of Harriett. The Doctor then strode back to Rory the Roman. Their bodies were very close. He prodded Rory in the chest.

'Hello again.' He said quietly. The cold, dark room became very tense and gloomy – more so than before. Harriett turned to Amy to ask something about what was going on but she was intent staring with widened eyes and a half open moth at the Doctor and Rory.

'Hello.' Rory answered.

'How've you been?' The Doctor asked, not knowing what else to say.

'Good. Yeah. Good.' He replied and then considered answering a bit more specifically. 'I mean, Roman.'

'Rory, I'm not trying to be rude, but you died.' The Doctor said uncomfortably. _'Don't beat around the bush or anything,'_ Harriett thought.

'Yeah, I know.' Rory said what Harriett considered to be a 'duh' sort of tone. 'I was there.'

'You died and then you were erased from time. You didn't just die, you were never born at all. You never existed.' Said the Doctor, not taking into account Rory's feelings.

'Erased? What does that mean?' Harriett asked, stealing yet another of everybody's lines. Amy looked around wishing she'd stop doing that, she could blow up two thirds of the universe if she wasn't careful, then they'd never get home.

'How can you be here?' The Doctor asked, ignoring Harriett anyway.

'I don't know. It's kind of fuzzy.' Rory said, he blinked for a while, thinking hard.

'Fuzzy?' Asked the Doctor.

'Well, I died and turned into a Roman. It's very distracting.' He joked, at least Harriett thought he was joking. Otherwise this was very uncomfortable. '_How would someone die and become a Roman? That's just… actually, kinda cool' _Harriett thought. 'Did she miss me?' Rory said hopefully.

Before the Doctor could reply, the ground shuddered violently. The girls clung to each other.

* * *

They were all back in the Pandorica chamber again now, except for River and Grace, who were at Sailsbury. Amy was holding Harriett's hands, clinging tightly. They both prayed for their best friends safety. She could fight, sure, but against metal men and outer-space Rhino's? Not so much.

The ancient circular designs on the Pandorica slowly began to glow royal, emerald green and shifted around like cog wheels.

'What is it? What's happening?' Harriett let Rory get his line in this time.

'The final phase. It's opening.' The Doctor was scared, so sacred.

'Doctor,' Amy said boldly. Harriett confirmed with a nod. Grace would want him to know now. 'There's something we have to-' But he cut her off angrily

'Amy, not now.' The Doctor shouted. He didn't have time to comfort children as well! There was just too much. It was too hard. None of this was fair.

'But, Doctor it's-'

'Amy!' He roared. He was rarely angry with his friends and was instantly sorry.

* * *

River road across the Salisbury Plain, the wind whipping her face and tasseling her hair. The Girl road next to her.

When they had stopped, they watched the myriad of shining spaceships buzzing above Stonehenge. It was amazing and horrifying all at once.

'You're surrounded. Have you got a plan?' River spoke into her communication device.

'Yes.' He replied. 'Now hurry up and….'

* * *

'Get the Tardis here! I need equipment. What are you? They're all here, all of them, all for you. What could you possibly be?' The Doctor wondered aloud. He was afraid.

Amy and Harriett looked at one another, completely terrified, despite knowing it would all work out alright.

_'…Time can be re-written…' _Amy thought_. '…Time can be re-written…'_

* * *

'Sorry, sorry, dropped it.' Spoke the Doctor through the ear piece. Normally River would be amused. But not today. 'Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news, everyone…' River smiled. As the Doctor appeared on the centre Altar stone. Grace let out a small laugh of, if nothing else, familiarity.

'Because guess who? Ha! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute because I am talking! The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer, I do. Next question. Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me. No plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else. I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing. Let somebody else try first. '

Each and every one of the spaceships retreated.

'That'll keep them squabbling for half an hour. Romans!' He demanded joyfully.

* * *

'Okay.' River said to Grace, the Tardis and, mostly, herself. They prepared themselves, all knowing what was coming.

River scatted across her, accompanied, of course, by her adopted, teenage companion. They pushed and pulled varieties of levers and buttons dematerialising, or attempting to anyway, the Tardis.

The Tardis jerked and shuddered. They had to hold on tight to keep from falling.

'What's the matter with you?' Grace had always thought River was speaking to the Tardis.

Now she was unsure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chappie seven by AvengersGril_LokisSpy :) great chapter. Please read and review you guys, it means so much to us.**

* * *

"They're still out there. What do we do now?" Rory asked as the four walked back into the Pandorica chamber.

"Surely if you stop whatever's in the box, then they'll go home?" Harriett pointed out. The Doctor clicked his fingers at her; Amy rolled her eyes.

"Exactly!"

"Right." Rory said, still a little confused.

"Rory, I'm sorry. You're going to have to be very brave now." The Doctor said softly as Amy Pond wobbled past the Roman, still unsteady on her feet after being knocked out.

"Oh, my head." She muttered, as the Doctor steadied her.

"Ahh." He said, opening his mouth wide to indicate that she do the same. She did, somewhat tiredly.

"Just your basic knockout drops. Get some fresh air, you'll be fine." The Doctor said.

"Is it safe up there?" She asked but Harriett had a feeling that she'd go up anyway.

"Not remotely but it's fresh." The Doctor said and Amy nodded muttering 'fine', before moving to go to the stairs. She stopped, standing in front of Rory, who had a slightly hopeful smile in place.

"Oh you're the guy yeah? The one who did the swordy thing." Amy said, making a sword motion with her hand.

"Yeah." Rory said awkwardly; the other two girls looked on sadly.

""Well thanks for the swording. Nice swording." She said before walking off towards the stairs.

"No problem." Rory said, dumbfounded before going to the bottom of the stairs. "My men are up there. They'll look after you."

"Good. Love a Roman." Amy said without turning round; Rory turned back to the Doctor, confused.

"She doesn't remember me. How can she not remember me?!" Rory asked; Harriett and Amy Brookes sighed sadly.

"Because you never existed." The Doctor said sadly; Rory still looked like he didn't get it.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Grace asked the Tardis as she shuddered and jerked.

"What's wrong?" River finished, as she zoomed down the Time Vortex.

* * *

"There are cracks. Cracks in time. There's going to be a huge explosion in the future, on one particular day. And every other moment in history is cracking around it." The Doctor said; Harriett frowned, biting her lip, her brain whirring.

"So how does that work? What kind of explosion? What exploded?" Rory asked; the Doctor paused.

"Doesn't matter. The cracks are everywhere now. Get too close to them and you can fall right out of the universe." The Doctor answered after a while.

"So… Rory fell through a crack and so now he wasn't ever born?" Harriett asked, finally starting to understand it.

"Basically." The Doctor answered.

"Well, how did I end up here?" Rory asked, bewildered.

"I don't know, you shouldn't have. What happened? From your point of view, what physically happened?" The Doctor asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I was in the cave, with you and Amy. I was dying, and then I was just here, a Roman soldier. A proper Roman. Head full of Roman stuff. A whole other life, just here like I'd woken up from a dream. I started to think it was a dream, you and Amy and Leadworth. And then today, in the camp, the men were talking about the visitors. The girl with the red hair. I thought you'd come back for me. But she can't even remember me!" Rory finished, upset.

"Oh, shut up." The Doctor snapped.

"What?" Rory asked as the Doctor threw the box containing the ring to Rory – he caught it with a surprised look on his face.  
"Go get her." The Doctor ordered.

"But I don't understand. Why am I here?" Rory asked.

"Because you are. The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous, and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles, and that's the theory. Nine hundred years, never seen one yet, but this would do me. Now get upstairs. She's Amy and she's surrounded by Romans. I'm not sure history can take it." The Doctor grinned and Rory nodded before going upstairs. Harriett looked at the girl next to her.

"Go after them but don't get involved, no matter what you know is going to happen." Harriett warned quietly; Amy nodded sadly before running off upstairs. Harriett went over to the Doctor who was watching where Rory had just left.

"Did you believe all that stuff, about Rory being here again being a miracle?" Harriett asked quietly.

"I don't know. There's something strange going on here and I can't figure out what it is." The Doctor answered and Harriett bit her lip, nerves coursing through her body.

* * *

The Tardis stopped and shuddered to a halt; Grace and River studied the Tardis nervously.

"Okay? You okay now?" River asked before the pair left, walking out of the Tardis. River looked around, confused.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked as Grace looked around at Amy's house. The pair spotted the burn marks outside on the grass and Grace cursed loudly. River turned to her surprised as the brunette put her fingers to her temple, cussing.

"What? What's wrong?" River asked, getting worried.

"Oh fudge I'm an idiot! We need to contact the Doctor now and get away from here!" Grace shouted.

"No, I need to figure out why the Tardis brought me here!" River argued and Grace sighed.

"I know why now come on, get back into the Tardis now!" Grace yelled; River folded her arms over her chest, scowling.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." River demanded and Grace pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes screwed shut in stress.

"Okay, so basically the date is the 26th of June 2010 – the Tardis is going to explode unless we leave now and the Romans are all plastic, duplicates; Nestene Consciousness. They're in a picture book in Amy's house and they are not real. We need to leave here _now_ and we need to contact the Doctor!" Grace shouted. River sighed then nodded and the pair raced back to the Tardis.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Another chapter by me; all of us (the two of us) at the OA gang. Hope you like :) Should be finishing off this episode fairly soon. Please read and review! Thanks so much :) Would really like some feedback if y'all don't mind! Enjoy!

* * *

'Are you okay?' The Roman asked her gently. He looked sad but Amy couldn't figure out why. She sat next to the young girl on some sort of a wall. Two Amy's, that's something she hardly wished for. If the Doctor even thought for a second he was replacing her, well he could think again.

'Did the Doctor send you?' Amy was sure he did. 'I'm fine. He just fusses.' She smiled. She loved the Doctor but he_ did_ fuss.

'You got a blanket. That's good. Who gave you that?' He asked ignoring her question, still with sorrow in his eyes.

'One of the fellows.' Amy Brookes replied cheekily, stealing her line. One little line couldn't hurt. Besides, Harriett did it all the time.

'Which one?' Rory persisted, asking the proper Amy.

'Just one of them. Does it matter?' Amy wondered why he was so concerned about who gave her the flipping blanket.

'No. No. Forget him. It. Forget it.' Rory jittered.

'I'll just be off then,' Amy Brookes skipped off, giving her seat to the Roman.

'Right, you do that,' Pond said absent-mindedly. She turned her body towards Rory. 'What's your name?'

'I'm Rory.' The Roman said gently. _Rory._ 'What's wrong?' Amy tried not to snigger.

'Nothing. It's just not what you expect Romans to be called. What's it short for? Roranicus?'

'Yeah.' He joked. 'You're crying.' Amy hadn't noticed but tears tumbled down her cheeks and her lip was quivering. She _was _crying. 'Hey, what's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Amy said, laughing and smiling. 'It's like, it's like I'm happy. Why am I happy?' She pressed a cold, trembling hand to his cheek.

'What's the matter?' he asked.

'Nothing. I don't know why I'm doing that.'

'It's me. Amy, please. It's me.'

"But I don't know you, I've never seen you before in my life." Amy stressed, going to move away from him.

"You have. You know you have. It's me." Rory begged.

"Why am I crying?"

"Because you remember me. I came back. You're crying because you remember me."

All the Romans that were in the area surrounding the two Amy's, slumped downwards before straightening back up a slightly sickening, cracking noise coming from within their bodies and Amy Brookes knew that it had started.

"Argh! No! No, please. No! I'm not going. I'm Rory!" Rory screamed and the other Amy watched from afar, sadly.

"Listen to me. You have to run. You have to get as far away from here as you can. I'm a thing! I'll kill you. Just go! Please, no, I don't want to go. I'm Rory! I'm, I'm..." Rory trailed off as Amy looked at him with new eyes, finally recognising him.

"Williams. Rory Williams from Leadworth. My boyfriend. How could I ever forget you?" She asked, kneeling down next to him. Rory smiled for a second before groaning again, his back arching slightly.

"Amy, you've got to run. I can't hold on. I'm going."

"You are Rory Williams and you aren't going anywhere ever again."

There was a pause before Amy remembered something else.

"The ring. Remember the ring? You'd never let me wear it in case I lost it." Amy pointed out and Rory gave a slight smile.

"The Doctor gave it to me." He answered.

"Show it to me. Show me the ring."

"Amy." Rory protested nervously.

"Come on. Just show it to me." Amy coaxed and Rory managed to get the ring out of his pocket to show to her.

"There it is. You remember. This is you, and you are staying." She said, moving forward as though to kiss him. Amy Brookes sat up straighter and she knew she couldn't just _watch_ as Rory's hand flipped open to reveal a gun.

"No." He muttered, and as the shot rang out, Amy Brookes ran over, determined to save the ginger but she was a second too late.

"No, no, no!" The pair screamed, as Amy's body grew lifeless, her eyes going dull.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"The Tardis, where is it? Hurry up." The Doctor ordered into the communicator.

"_Doctor, just listen okay? Don't raise your voice._" Harriett froze as she heard Grace's voice come out of the communicator.

Harriett snatched the device out of the Doctor's hand, immediately asking her friend if she was okay.

"_Harriett, don't panic, I'm fine; but I need to speak to the Doctor._" Grace said and Harriett nodded before sheepishly handing the communicator back to the Doctor, who rolled his eyes.

"Grace, is River with you?" He asked.

"_Yes, why?_" She answered and he sighed; Harriett knew what he was going to ask.

"Can I speak to her?" The Doctor asked and Harriett hid a smirk as she heard Grace huff, annoyed.

"_No, just listen, would you?_" She snapped and the Doctor raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"_The Romans that you're with aren't real. They're being driven by the Nestene Consciousness and they're in a picture book in Amy's house._"

"Why are you even there?" He questioned.

"_It doesn't matter. The Tardis went wrong. Doctor, Grace, how is this possible?"_ River quickly put in.

**_"_**_Something's using her memories. Amy's memories."_ Grace answered and the Doctor frowned.

_"But how?"_ River asked, confused.

"You said something had been there." The Doctor said.

_"Yeah. There's burn marks on the grass outside." _Grace said.

**_"_**_Landing patterns." _River added.

"If they've been to her house, they could have used her psychic residue. Structures can hold memories, that's why houses have ghosts. They could've taken a snapshot of Amy's memories. But why?" The Doctor stressed, pacing around as Harriett watched with wide eyes, slightly confused.

**_"_**_Doctor, who are those Romans?"_ River asked.

"Projections, or duplicates." He said nervously.

"_But they were helping us. My lipstick even worked."_ River said, her voice puzzled.

"They might think they're real. The perfect disguise. They actually believe their own cover story, right until they're activated." The Doctor realised and Harriett's eyes widened.

_"Doctor, that Centurion." _River said slowly and Harriett bit her lip, as something clicked_. "It's a trap. It has to be. They used Amy to construct a scenario you'd believe, to get close to you."_

"Why? Who'd do that? What for? It doesn't make sense." The Doctor stressed.

The pair heard a massive '_bang'_ on the other side of the communicator and Harriett's eyes widened as it went silent on Grace's side.

"River? Grace?" The Doctor and Harriett asked, the brunette's heart rate beginning to rise as worry for her friends' grew.

**"**River, what's happening?" The Doctor asked.

"_I don't know. It's the engines. Doctor, there's something wrong with the Tardis, like something else is controlling it._" River stressed and the pair could hear them both moving about, trying to fix the Tardis.

"You're flying it wrong." The Doctor retorted.

**"**_I'm flying it perfectly. You taught me."_ River pointed out.

"Where are you? What's the date reading?" He asked.

"_It's the 26th of June, 2010_." Grace answered and Harriett watched as the Doctor stiffened.

"You need to get out of there now. Any other time zone. Just go." The Doctor ordered; River grunted on the other end.

"_We can't break free_!" Grace shouted and Harriett could hear the panic in her best friend's voice.

"Well, then shut down the Tardis. Shut down everything!" The Doctor yelled and Harriett ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"_I can't_!" River screamed back. "_Someone else is flying it. An external force. I've lost control._"

**"**But how? Why?" The Doctor asked as a high pitched noise rang out, and Harriett put a hand over her ears as it resonated through her brain painfully; all the Romans around them slumped simultaneously but neither of the pair noticed.

"Listen to me, just land her anywhere. Emergency landing, now. There are cracks in time. I've seen them everywhere, and they're getting wider. The Tardis exploding is what causes them, but we can stop the cracks ever happening if you just land her."

"_It's not safe_." Grace said and Harriett frowned, grabbing the communicator.

"Grace Jessica Lewis, I don't care if it's not safe, whatever is going on, land her _now!"_ She screamed, her anger overcoming her fear as the Pandorica started to open, a brilliant white light flooding out of the box.

"Well, now. Ready to come out, are we?" The Doctor asked quietly, as Harriett moved away from the box, nervously.

**"**_Doctor?_" River started. **"**_I'm down_."

**"**_We've landed_." Grace put in.

"Okay, just walk out of the doors. If there's no one inside, the Tardis engines shut down automatically. Just get out of there." The Doctor ordered, as Harriett held her breath.

"_We're going_." River said.

"Run!" The Doctor screamed.

"_Doctor! Doctor, we can't open the doors!_" Grace cried and Harriett cursed, loudly, just as the Doctor saw the Romans – Harriett looked over and gasped as she saw that their hands had dropped away to reveal guns.

"Amy!" The Doctor cried, panicked.

**"**_Doctor, I can't open the doors! Doctor, please, I've got seconds!_" River screamed and Harriett felt tears fill her eyes for her friend and River as two Romans moved forward to grab the Doctor.

**"**Plastic Romans. Duplicates, driven by the Nestene Consciousness, eh? Deep cover, but what for? What are you doing? What's in there, eh? What's coming out?" The Doctor asked quietly, as he was pulled away from the box. Harriett shrunk back slightly, trying to stay inconspicuous.

"The Pandorica is ready." One of the Romans said and the Doctor paused.

"What, do you mean it's open?" He asked as Harriett moved forward, her curiosity overcoming her.

"You have been scanned, assessed, understood, Doctor." A White robot that even Harriett knew to be a Dalek moved forward; the red and Yellow beamed in behind it and the Doctor went rigid.

"Scanned? Scanned by what, a box?" The Doctor asked as Harriett moved forward to stand in front of the White Dalek.

"Harriett, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked worriedly; the brunette cocked her head to the side, studying the Dalek curiously, her hazel eyes glinting mischievously.

"_EXTERMINATE!"_ She grinned, pointing at it and the Dalek looked at her for a second, while the Doctor just blinked.

"Harriett… Move, now." The Doctor ordered and Harriett turned back to him; but on the look of worry and slight anger on his face she pursed her lips and nodded, before hastily running off.

'Stay behind me, Harriett.' The Doctor ordered, as she stood next to him.

'Not on your life'' She assured just as stubbornly as him.

'Life's.' He corrected putting emphasis on the plural as they backed away.

"Your limits and capacities have been extrapolated." The Dalek said, choosing to ignore the girl, as Cybermen, Judoon and Sontarans appeared in the chamber; in Harriett's opinion, what were the Sontarans looked like potatoes with faces to her.

"The Pandorica is ready." One of the potato-men said and the Doctor frowned.

"Ready for what?" He asked cautiously.

"Ready for you." The White Dalek said and the Doctor struggled futilely against the Romans. They dragged him towards the big box that had opened to reveal a giant chair. Harriett frowned.

"Err, question… Why are you putting the Doctor into the big scary chair?" She asked. The Daleks turned to the brunette as did the Cybermen and she stepped back a little, creeped out by their animated stares.

"Who are you?" The White Dalek asked in its robotic voice.

"Leave her, she has nothing to do with this!" The Doctor shouted from inside the box where the clamps were coming down onto his arms, around his torso and next to his head as the Romans began to approach the girl; she scoffed.

"Oh no you don't!" Harriett snapped, striking out with a punch to the first plastic Roman; he fell backwards with a crash whilst the others kept advancing.

"Ow! Bugger! I'm never doing that again!" Harriett shouted, shaking her hand in pain. "That killed." She muttered, as two Romans grabbed her arms.

"Get off me!" Harriett yelled, trying her best to free herself as the Doctor looked at his enemies in shock.

"You lot, working together. An alliance. How is that possible?" He asked, quietly.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe." The White Dalek stated.

"All reality is threatened." One of the Sontarans added.

"All universes will be deleted." A Cyberman said, stepping forward.

"What? And you've come to me for help?" The Doctor asked and Harriett rolled her eyes from where she stood; it was clearly obvious that they weren't asking for his help.

"No. We will save the universe from you!" The Sontaran shouted and the Doctor frowned.

"From me?" He asked, eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"All projections correlate. All evidence concurs. The Doctor will destroy the universe." The Cyberman said.

"No, no, no. You've got it wrong." The Doctor protested.

"The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the Alliance." The Cyberman continued.

"A scenario was devised from the memories of your companion." The White Dalek said, as Harriett bit her lip before kicking out at the Roman and elbowing the other one, in order to escape. She cursed quietly as she realised that her exit was cut off and she quickly snuck over to the box in the middle of the room, somehow managing to sneak in unnoticed as the Doctor continued to argue with his enemies.

"A trap the Doctor could not resist." The Sontaran added.

"The cracks in time are the work of the Doctor. It is confirmed." The Cyberman said.

"No. no, no, not me, the Tardis. And I'm not in the Tardis, am I?" The Doctor pointed out but his enemies seemed to have an answer for everything.

"Only the Doctor can pilot the Tardis."

"Please, listen to me!" The Doctor cried.

"You will be prevented." The Cyberman said and the Doctor struggled against the bonds that were holding him down.

"Total event collapse! Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed. Please, listen to me!" The Doctor yelled.

"Seal the Pandorica." The Cyberman said, stepping forward.

"No! Please, listen to me! The Tardis is exploding right now and I'm the only one who can stop it! Listen to me!" The Doctor roared, as Harriett gasped silently, terrified for Grace and River. The box began to close as the Doctor's yell echoed around the room as the box was plunged into total darkness.

* * *

River and Grace ran to the doors once they managed to get them open and River flung it open only to find that they were next to a cliff face, unable to get out.

"I'm sorry, my love."

"I'm sorry, girls." Grace added onto the end of her line, tears streaming down her face; they both looked back to the centre of the Tardis, as it exploded.

_KaBOOM!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh well this is just great. How the hell am I supposed to get out of this one? I can't even reach my screwdriver, so that's out of the question." The Doctor rambled in the Pandorica while Harriett stood in the corner awkwardly, for once staying silent.

The Doctor stopped yelling and sighed mournfully to himself.

Harriett pressed her back to the cold, hard wall and breathed as silently as she could. It was uncomfortable for two reasons, one, Harriett was pretty sure the Doctor had totally forgotten she was there and two, well they were locked in a cramped box that anyone could tell you was in _no way_ bigger on the inside in pitch black.

Honestly, Harriett had no idea what was going on. She didn't know how they were going to get out,_ if_ they were going to get or even how the Doctor was going to react. It was silent for a while before Harriett decided to break the ice.

"Well... This is a pickle." Harriett said not knowing what else she could possibly say in a situation quite like this. She heard the Doctor suck in a breath, surprised.

'Harriett?' The Doctor gasped, he _had _forgotten she was there. "Harriett, what the hell are you doing in here?" He asked and the girl shrugged, before realising that he couldn't see her.

"I might've snuck in when you were arguing with your enemies." She said quietly and he sighed – she could just imagine him rolling his eyes. There was a slight pause. 'You have a lot, don't you?'

"Can I have a go in the big chair? It looks fun." Harriett asked, grinning. The Doctor looked around, managing to make out her small figure in the dark.

"Harriett, I'm locked into the chair. I can't get out of it." He said and Harriett frowned.

"But I want to sit in the chair! Is it comfy?" Harriett asked, curiously and the Doctor sighed in annoyance. They fell silent again.

Harriett smirked, an idea forming in her head; she was bored. And that meant she was probably up to something that would either be very bad or just annoy the hell out of whoever was near her...

"Quack." Harriett said, making her voice actually sound like a duck. It was silent for a moment.

'What are you…?' His voice trailed off. 'Reach into my top pocket and-'

'No! I'm not doing that!' She interrupted. The moment was already so intensely awkward, physical interaction… no. Just no. Harriett thought.

'Harriett, I… I need the toilet quite a lot.' The Doctor said awkwardly.

'Oh! Ew!' Harriet. 'I thought aliens didn't pee….' She thought out loud. He sucked in breath, annoyed again.

'How else do you propose we get out, then?'

'Well… I… I don't…'

'Exactly! I don't get stuck in a stupid box with the smart one, or the fan, no I get stuck in the box with the girl who thinks she's a duck!' He roared growing impatient. Instantly he felt badly.

'Hey! Oh! Grace and Amy said that there were more episodes after this which means you must get out of this. If you think about it, I can't get us out or I might wreck the causality thingy.'

A chilling buzzing noise entered the air between them and Harriett wrapped her arms around her torso, scared. A light shone from the cracks in the door.

* * *

'Rory!' Amy Brookes yelled. 'You've got to snap out of this!' She was standing next to Rory who was clutching Amy Pond on the stone ledge, awaiting you-know-_who's_ arrival.

'So the universe ended. You missed that, in 102 AD.' He looked up hopelessly at the young girl. 'I suppose this means we never get born at all. Twice, in my case.'

'Whatever.' Amy Brookes muttered. 'Yeah, try being stranded in a fictional universe when you know you're going to die.'

He continued to ignore the young girl and began directly talking to Amy Pond. 'You would have laughed at that. Please laugh. The Doctor said the universe was huge and ridiculous, and sometimes there were miracles. I could do with a ridiculous miracle about now.' He looked so broken. Tears brimmed on the ridge of his eyes.

'A-a-a-and time.' Amy Brookes grinned despite the horrible situation. She knew what was coming. Rory looked up at her, frustrated and very confused when the Doctor appeared in mid-air right before their eyes. A red fez was popped on top of his head, and a mop in his hand.

'Brookes-y! Rory! He yelled. Amy knew he was about to start talking very quickly. She remembered this speech. 'Listen, she's not dead.' He paused awkwardly and looked sadly at Rory. 'Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world.' He committed another faux-pas and Amy tried hard not to laugh. 'Well, it is the end of the world. Actually, it's the end of the universe. Oh, no. Hang on.' The watch around his wrist began to bleep and he flicked it. He vanished just as quickly as he appeared.

'Doctor? Doctor!' Rory bellowed. 'What happened to him?' He shouted at Amy who shrugged unhelpfully.

'He'll be back soon,' she said knowingly. Amy knew that the Doctor would re appear as if on cue. Only this time without the mop. This did not occur.

This time Harriett appeared looking amazed.

'Oh cool!' She grinned looking at the Vortex Manipulator she was now wearing and then at Amy Brookes. Her face turned serious. 'You need to get us out of the Pandorica.' She saluted childishly and then disappeared just like the Doctor.

'What?!' Amy Brookes yelled. How could he have let Harriett into that death trap?

'But they're not in the Pandorica.' Said Rory to the young Amy who shook her head. 'I don't understand!'

'I know,' Amy said. Harriett materialized before them again.

'Yes, we are. (Back in the Pandorica, I mean.)' She adlibbed. 'Well, not now, but we were back then. Well, back now from your point of view, which is back then from my point of view.' Harriett said, probably not even realizing that she was quoting the actual programme; grinning all the way. Relief washed over Amy Brookes seeing her friend was safe. Harriett stuck her tongue out at the younger girl, a playful smirk on her face, before her hand flipped a switch. Rory had become quite annoyed now and looked up at Amy Brookes demanding answers. He held Amy Pond close to his chest as Harriett disappeared.

Finally the Doctor cropped up exactly how Amy had expected: minus the mop.

'Teenagers.' The Doctor huffed. 'Broke my… thingy… Time travel, you can't keep it straight in your head. Where are we now? Ah! That's it… It's easy to open from the outside.' He tossed the screwdriver to Rory who reluctantly caught it. Amy Brookes gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. She'd always loved this part. 'Just point and press, Brookes'll help. Now go.' He smiled and vanished again, replaced by Harriett.

'When you're done, leave the screwdriver in her top pocket. Good luck, guys. Stay safe!' And that was it. Everyone was gone.

'What does he mean?' Rory demanded, rising. Amy Brookes recognised that look. 'Done what?'

'Look, I can't…' she rambled, not knowing how to explain.

'Try!' An idea sparked in her mind. Go with the flipping script! She propelled herself at lightning speed towards the Pandorica.

'Just follow the Amy shaped blur.' Brookes called over her shoulder as she ran (and of course stumbled) quickly off. For once, she knew what to do. 'And leave Pond!'

* * *

The door to the Pandorica opened and Harriett cautiously approached the entrance, as the clamps holding the Doctor down released. He stared at Rory and Amy in shock.

"How did you do that?" Harriett asked, before the Doctor could and he gave her an annoyed glance that she didn't see. Amy smirked.

"You gave me this." Rory pointed out awkwardly. The Doctor paused and got the screwdriver out from his own pocket, showing it to Rory.

"No, I didn't." He answered and Harriett frowned, before scampering out of the box and wrapping Amy in a tight hug.

Rory and the Doctor carried on their conversation in the exact same manner as on Amy's TV. She'd seen this before many times and so knew almost by heart what was happening. This meant the girls could ignore them.

"Where's Grace?" Amy asked and Harriett frowned.

"I thought you'd know." She said and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Where was she the last time you spoke to her?" Amy asked and Harriett bit her lip, nervously.

"In the Tardis with River. What happens to them?" Harriett asked worriedly but Amy shook her head.

"I can't say much at the moment, not with _you-know-who_ close but they both survive. Try not to panic too much." Amy replied and Harriett nodded, not entirely satisfied with the answer; they tuned back into the conversation.

"… The future. I've got a future. Knew that. Still nice." The Doctor said before noticing the fossilised creatures around him. "That's not." He pointed to the stone Dalek.

"Yeah. What are they?" Rory asked cautiously, confused.

"History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after-images. Echoes. Fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were."

"What on earth does that mean?" Harriett snapped, stealing Rory's line, yet again.

"Total event collapse. The universe literally never happened." Amy explained and the Doctor gave her an exasperated look, as if to say 'not you too'.

"How are we still here then?" Harriett asked.

"What's keeping us safe?" Rory questioned, managing to get at least a small part of his line in.

"Nothing. Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out." The Doctor said and Harriett sighed in annoyance.

"Well that's reassuring!" She said exasperatedly, as the Doctor looked around in sudden realisation.

"Amy." He said. "Where's Amy?" He asked and Harriett noticed Rory and her Amy wince slightly; obviously whatever had happened to the ginger Scottish girl wasn't nice.

* * *

Harriett sighed, as she looked down at Amy Pond's broken body. They'd left the Underhenge and were up on the top ground now.

"I killed her." Rory said mournfully and it was easy to hear the self-guilt, not to mention hatred in his voice.

"Oh, Rory." The Doctor said sadly.

"He didn't!" Amy Brookes snapped. She hated to interrupt and knew she couldn't give away too much but it was important that they knew. "It wasn't his fault," she uttered to the Doctor. 'Not really.'

"Doctor, what am I?" Rory asked, rather nervously.

"You're a Nestene duplicate. A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity." The Doctor answered harshly.

"But I'm Rory now. Whatever was happening, it's stopped. I'm Rory." The Centurion stressed.

"That's software talking." The Doctor snapped, zapping Amy with the sonic. Harriett scowled, how could he talk to Rory like that?

"Can you help her? Is there anything you can do?" Rory asked desperately, as the two girls watched the scene silently. Amy was holding back a grin; Harriett was frowning.

"Yeah, probably, if I had the time." The Doctor shrugged, stepping over Amy's body casually. Harriett's eyes widened in shock and her scowl grew deeper. Amy pressed a hand to her moth so the others couldn't see her giggle. It was hard to be sad when you knew what was coming, especially when it was as awesome as this…

"The time?!" Rory demanded.

"All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe." The Doctor scoffed and Amy was full out grinning now, as Rory grabbed the Doctor's shoulder, twisting him around to face the Centurion.

_Whack!_

Rory punched him straight in the jaw, making the Doctor stumble backwards over. In other words, he fell. Harriett and Amy erupted into laughter, the brunette now understanding why her best friend was trying to stifle giggles.

"She is to me!" He yelled, as the Doctor sprang back up.

"Welcome back, Rory Williams!" The Doctor cried, rubbing his jaw. "Sorry. Had to be sure. Hell of a gun-arm you're packing there." He commented, lightly punching his arm. Rory looked on, completely bewildered as the two girls regained their composure. "Right, we need to get her downstairs. And take that look off your plastic face. You're getting married in the morning." The Doctor said, as Harriett walked over to the Time Lord.

"That," she poked him in the chest, "was not a very nice thing to do." Harriett told him, a smirk on her face, as she followed Amy and Rory back down into the Underhenge. The Doctor followed hastily, rolling his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Doctor gently placed his companion in the box; the Pandorica. Rory, Harriett and Amy Brookes all kept silent for a while. Amy had always noticed just how sad Rory looked at this point, she took his hand comfortingly and smiled.

'So you've got a plan, then?' He asked nervously breaking the silence.

'Bit of a plan, yeah. Memories are more powerful than you think, and Amy Pond is not an ordinary girl. Grew up with a time crack in her wall. The universe pouring through her dreams every night. The Nestenes took a memory print of her and got a bit more than they bargained for, like you. Not just your face, but your heart and your soul.' Said the Doctor, readying himself to mind-meld Amy.

He pressed their heads together forcefully. 'I'm leaving her a message for when she wakes up, so she knows what's happening. The girls nodded. The Pandorica sealed.

'Hey!' Harriett snapped before Rory had chance to speak. Amy dug she elbow into Harriett's ribs. That didn't stop her from continuing. 'Why are you locking Amy in the comfy-chair-box-thingie?' She kept her face straight despite her childish sounding comment. Rory nodded stubbornly.

'Oh you pair of numpty's!' Amy Brookes giggled although her voice was hard too. 'Doctor…' She signalled for him to carry on.

'I'm saving her. This box is the ultimate prison.' He said honestly. 'You can't even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive.'

'But I thought Rory killed her.' Harriett pointed out. Amy shoved her again as Rory looked to the ground shamefully. 'What I meant,' Harriett corrected herself. 'Was: I thought she was already dead?'

'Well, she's mostly dead. The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way.' Said the Doctor. 'Now, all it needs is a scan of her living DNA and it'll restore her.'

'Where's it going to get that?' Asked Rory for once. Harriett didn't know what to ask this time so she let Rory speak.

Amy Brookes and the Doctor looked at each other knowingly and grinned. 'In about two thousand years.'

Rory was silent for a minute.

'…And cut from exhibition.' Amy whispered to herself. No one much noticed.

'Two thousand years?' Harriett choked and Amy sighed. She like Rory's reaction at this bit.

'Sorry,' Rory shouted. _Yay!_ Amy thought. The Doctor took River's vortex manipulator from her bag and strapped it to his own wrist. Harriett looked at it excitedly. 'She's going to be in that box for two thousand years?'

'Yeah, but we're taking a shortcut. River's vortex manipulator. Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now. We'll be fine.'

'So hang on. The future's still there, then. Our world?' Rory asked curiously. Amy knew this would take a while and despite having two thousand year, she was pretty tired of waiting around. This was a lot shorter on TV. Amy sighed.

'Okay, everybody stop speaking.' She demanded and decided to paraphrase. 'Future: version of it. Rory: staying –' the Doctor opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off. 'Don't argue.'

'She'd be safer wouldn't she?' Rory interrupted. Amy nodded. 'Doctor?' He was silent. 'Answer me!'

'Yes. Obviously.' He snapped.

'Then how could I leave her?'

'Why do you have to be so human?' The Doctor demanded but he knew the answer. Amy Brookes thought she might cry even before he said the words.

'Because right now, I'm not.'

'Listen to me.' The Doctor said sadly. 'This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time. You're living plastic, but you're not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible.' He pointed out. He didn't know how long Rory would last so he had to tell him this. Amy and Harriett grasped hands, preparing for take-off. Even Harriett knew what was coming. ' Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along. You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So, for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of –'

'Ooh! Buttons!' she giggled. Harriett, intrigued, flipped a switch on the vortex manipulator. They vanished, disappeared.

For a long, long time they were gone. All of them. As if it was a great honour, Rory put on his helmet, drew his sword and settled down to the longest stint of guard duty in history.

* * *

_According to legend, wherever the Pandorica was taken, throughout its long history, the Centurion would be there, guarding it._

_He appears as an iconic image in the artwork of many cultures, and there are several documented accounts of his appearances, and his warnings to the many who attempted to open the box before its time. _

_His last recorded appearance was during the London blitz in 1941. The warehouse where the Pandorica was stored was destroyed by incendiary bombs, but the box itself was found the next morning, a safe distance from the blaze. _

_There are eyewitness accounts from the night of the fire of a figure in Roman dress, carrying the box from the flames. _

_Since then, there have been no sightings of the Lone Centurion, and many have speculated that if he ever existed, he perished in the fires of that night, performing one last act of devotion to the box he had pledged to protect for nearly two thousand years..._

* * *

Amy Pond fell from her box. Finally, she had awoken. (Despite the serious stiffness in her legs) She made her way out into the museum. A young girl, with familiar red hair and a fiery temper stood before her with gaping wide eyes.

'…he perished in the fires…' said the machine. '_He perished…_'

'Rory…' Amy cried. 'Oh Rory!' She felt her heart breaking. Two thousand years… he'd waited two thousand years…

'Exterminate!' Dalek. It ripped Amy out of her mourning.

'What's that?' the young girl asked. _She _asked. She could have only been about seven.

'Exterminate!' The Dalek said again. It prepared to fire. The Dalek lifted up its gun. It was going to shoot. Amy was going to die. Twice! (Wow, now she knew how Rory felt…) Rory…

'I'm telling you!' Amy Pond heard from behind the door. It was Harriett and she sounded mad. 'It's this way!'

'There was a sign…' Said another voice. Brookes.

The Doctor appeared and bustled into the room. 'Oh.' He mumbled. He was followed by Harriett and Brookes.

'Trouble.' He said though he was grinning. 'Oh. Ah, two of you.' He pulled a 'oops' face. 'Complicated.'

'Exterminate!' Repeated the Dalek, its voice was stronger this time and they were about to find out why. 'Weapons systems restoring.'

'Come along, Ponds.' The Doctor shouted quickly, dashing off, and then took into account a pouting pair of teenagers. 'Err… Girls!'

'Exterminate!' The Dalek exclaimed. The cluster began to run.

After a few paces, they reached Middle Eastern montage. Smiling to himself while the others panted, the Doctor reached across to a dummy and plucked from its head a fez. Amy Brookes broke into hysterical laughter, once again, despite the circumstances. The Doctor put on the fez.

'What are we doing?' Asked the older Amy Pond.

'Yeah,' Harriett echoed, though she was still gaining breath, just to have said something.

'Well, we are running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one.' He rambled typically. A man appeared in the doorway. He was cased in shadow.

'What's going on?' He asked. The Ponds and Harriett stared at him with big eyes but Amy Brookes knew who he was. She took Harriett's hand and winked at her friend.

'Get out of here.' The Doctor yelled, thinking of his safety. 'Go! Just run!' The Dalek appeared again from around the corner. Amy Brookes wondered how the Doctor or Amy Pond couldn't realise who it was. Talk about obvious!

'Drop the device!' Said the Dalek; it's voice chilling and robotic. It was talking about the torch the man was spinning in his hand, Amy knew this.

'It's not a weapon. Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste.' Said the Doctor.

'Scans indicate intruder unarmed.'

Rory stepped forwards. Cue the night guard; he was dressed for the occasion. Dropping the torch, Rory looked Amazing. His wives jaws dropped as the torch clunked on the ground.

'Do you think?' His voice icy and dipping with sarcasm. The Auton hand weapon opened and he fired.

'Oh, that is so hot.' Amy _Brookes_ mumbled and then sniggered to herself naughtily. Amy Pond didn't care though (the elder) she thought she might melt! Her Rory was alive!

'Vision impaired! Vision –' the Dalek howled. And then, it stopped. It froze.

'Amy!' He cried.

'Rory.' She coursed. They met in a joyful embrace; in a perfect reunion. It was magical.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened.'

'Oh, Shut up.' She kissed him hard on the lips.

'Euch!' Amy Brookes sniggered but smiled happily – she loved the Pond's together.

'Yeah, shut up, because we've got to go.' Said the Doctor rudely but no one took any notice. 'Come on.'

'I waited.' Rory said. It was hard to tell whether he was happy or not but the girls (and the Doctor who by this point had been promoted to 'one of the girls') liked to think he was happy. 'Two thousand years I waited for you.'

'No,' Amy said. 'Still shut up.' And she kissed him again.

'Eww…' Harriett muttered. 'Don't come up for air at all,' she added after a while.

'And break.' Said the Doctor. They continued to ignore him 'And breathe. Well, somebody didn't get out much for two thousand years…'

'I'm thirsty.' Said Amelia Pond, the youngest Amy in the room. 'Can I get a drink?'

'Yeah, us too.' Added Harriett. Amy Brookes nodded.

'Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it?' Joked the Doctor though he didn't know he was joking. The Dalek shuddered. 'The light.' The Doctor said. 'The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek.'

The weapon began to move again. The Dalek prepared for the kill.

'Out! Out! Out!'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So, two thousand years. How did you do?" The Doctor asked as they hurried back into the museum reception.

"Kept out of trouble." Rory shrugged and Harriett raised her eyebrows, disbelieving.

"Oh. How?" The Doctor asked.

"Unsuccessfully." The Centurion admitted and Harriett laughed as the Doctor picked up a mop.

"The mop!" Amy Brookes cried, pointing at it. The Doctor turned back expectantly.

"That's how you looked all those years ago when you gave me the sonic." Rory filled in and he nodded, smiling widely.

"Ah. Well, no time to lose, then." He said before disappearing and Harriett rolled her eyes.

He reappeared a second later and slid the mop through the door to the Anomaly exhibit.

"Oops, sorry."

"How can he do that? Is he magic?" The young Amelia Pond asked and Amy (Brookes) smiled at the younger girl, as Harriett ran over and took the vortex manipulator off his wrist, grinning all the way. She hastily strapped it onto her own wrist and flicked a button; she disappeared.

"Wow! That is not as much fun as it looks!" Harriett exclaimed when she zapped back before she hit a button and disappeared again. The Doctor watched in slight shock and annoyance. Harriett pointed at Amy Brookes. 'You we're there!' She nodded knowledgeably.

Harriett reappeared for the second time and the Doctor snatched back the vortex manipulator and tapped a button. The Ponds (all three of them) were watching the scene with confused looks but Amy could barely contain her laughter knowing what had happened.

The Doctor reappeared again and Harriett smiled innocently at him, sneakily managing to take the vortex manipulator back and strapping it onto her own wrist.

"Right, let's go then" The Doctor grinned and the group started to move towards the stairs but he stopped and turned back to the others.

"Wait! Now I don't have the sonic. I just gave it Rory two thousand years ago." He pointed out and Harriett grinned.

"See you in a tick!" She called before disappearing _again._ This was getting annoying now.

"Right there you go, top pocket." Harriett smiled as she reappeared, and the Doctor grinned, waving his screwdriver about. Amy Brookes rolled her eyes while Harriett handed the vortex manipulator back to the Time Lord.

"Off we go!" He exclaimed before pausing. "No, hang on. How did you know to come here?" He asked the young Amelia, crouching down in front of her. She showed him a leaflet and post-it note, and he took it hastily.

"Hang on, this isn't my handwriting!" He said, shocked and slightly angry. His eyes slid over the group and landed on Harriett. She stuck her tongue out and batted her eyelids cheekily. Upon instruction from Amy Brookes she ran over to the information desk, grabbing a leaflet and post-it note, vanishing as she pressed a button on the device.

"There you go. Drink up." She grinned, handing Amelia back her drink the next time she appeared. She did the same for herself.

"What is that? How are you doing that?" Amy asked, now very confused.

"It's a vortex manipulator. Cheap and nasty time travel." The Doctor answered.

"Probably very bad for you and not as much fun as it looks." Harriett continued, pulling off the watch and tossing it back at the Doctor. He looked at it, contemplated for a moment and with a sharp nod reattached it to his arm.

"I'm trying to give it up." The Doctor concluded and Amy Pond shook her head at the pair.

"Where are we going?" She asked, fairly exasperated.

"The roof." The Doctor replied, beginning to move up the stairs. His tracks were cut short as another Doctor appeared at the top. His clothes were smoking and he wasn't wearing a fez.

"Doctor, it's you. How can it be you?" Rory asked. The two girls watched in silence as the future Doctor fell down the stairs, and landed near them in a heap.

"Doctor, is that you?" Amy Pond, the elder, asked, worry coating her tone.

"Yeah, it's me. Me from the future." He said quietly and the future Doctor suddenly shot up. Harriett jumped back in a start as he whispered in the now current Doctor's ear. The man fell back again for the final time.

"Are you? I mean_, is he_, is he dead?" Amy Pond questioned, trying to find the right way to say it - not that there was a right way to ask someone if their future self was dead or not. The others stood in silence.

"What? Dead? Yes, yes. Of course he's dead. Right, I've got twelve minutes. That's good." The Doctor said, standing up and walking away.

"Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?" Harriett demanded, stealing another of Amy's lines. This was getting repetitive now and Amy Brookes could only hope that her friend didn't blow a hole the size of Belgium in the universe – which in all probability wasn't very likely as the universe was currently so small it couldn't really fit anything else the size of Belgium in anymore. Nonetheless, her concern didn't ease. You never know, she told herself. For a few seconds she pondered whether she should be more concerned about the Doctor.

_No,_ she decided. He'd be fine. She'd seen the future – so he'd be fine. _Right?_

"Oh, you can do loads in twelve minutes." The Doctor pointed out and Amy couldn't resist stealing the next few lines, regardless of the consequences.

"Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath." She smirked and the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Or a shower," she added for her own peace of mind.

"Come on, the roof."

"We can't leave you here dead." Rory pointed out and the Doctor walked down towards them.

"Oh, good. Are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?" He asked and everyone looked around expectantly.

"Where did she go?" Amy asked nervously.

"Amelia?" Rory called.

"There is no Amelia. From now on, there never was." The Doctor pointed out.

"History is still collapsing." Amy finished and Amy Pond frowned.

"But how can I still be here if she's not?"

"You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm. But the eye is closing, and if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!" The Doctor explained hastily before running off, and the two girls followed.

"Move it, come on!" Harriett called when she realised that the Ponds weren't following them.

* * *

"What, it's morning already? How did that happen?" Amy Pond asked as they reached the roof and Harriett rolled her eyes, sighing.

"History is shrinking." She pointed out. "Is anybody listening?" Amy Brookes' hand shot into the air. It dropped awkwardly when Harriett shook her head at the girl.

"The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left." The Doctor explained, grabbing a satellite dish off its pole.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, frowning.

"Looking for the Tardis." Amy answered for him, nodding.

"But the Tardis exploded." Rory stated, looking bewildered.

"Well fine then, we're looking for an exploding Tardis." Harriett said, rolling her eyes. Amy nodded at her approvingly.

"Aha," she grinned. "I've taught you well."

"I don't understand. So, the Tardis blew up and took the universe with it. But why would it do that? How?" Amy Pond asked and the Doctor half shrugged.

"Good question for another day. The question for now is, total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone." The Doctor started to explain.

"So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?" Amy asked pointing to what most people assumed was the 'sun'.

"Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding Tardis." The Doctor said softly.

"But that's the sun." Rory pointed out and Harriett sighed.

"Rory, the sun is a star. All the stars in the universe never happened." Harriett pointed out and his frown deepened, even more confused.

"Here's the noise that sun is making right now." The Doctor said, pointing the screwdriver at the dish; the Tardis noise filled the air but it didn't sound as good as it probably should.

"That's my Tardis burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm." The Doctor said quietly but Rory's frown grew.

"Doctor, there's something else." He pointed out. "There's a voice. Well, actually it sounds like two voices."

Harriett's heart dropped.

"I can't hear anything." Amy Pond said and the other Amy grinned to herself, despite her worrying – she loved this line.

"Trust the plastic." Amy said at the same time as the Centurion and he gave her a look – she sniggered as Harriett rolled her eyes. The Doctor ignored them and changed the frequency on the screwdriver.

_"I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, girls. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, girls. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, girls." _Grace's and River's voices were overlapping but they could both be heard clear as day.

"Doctor, that's River and Grace. How can they be up there?" Amy Pond asked as Harriett and Amy fought back tears for their friend. Amy slid an arm across her friend's shoulder reassuringly.

"It must be like a recording or something." Rory assumed but Amy Brookes shook her head.  
"It's not. The Tardis has sealed off the control room and put them into a time loop to save them." Amy explained.

"Of course, the emergency protocols. They are right at the heart of the explosion." The Doctor finished.

_"I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry girls. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry girls. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry girls."_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The trio appeared before their eyes.

Grace, River and the Doctor materialized back on the roof, all smiling.

'Guys!' Grace exclaimed and the widest grin they'd ever seen spread across her face. She ran towards her Amy and Harriett, grabbed then both, a sister in each arm, and squeezed tightly.

'Gracie,' Harriett said hoarsely, her throat tight from Grace's hug. 'Don't you dare do that again!' She rasped.

'Missed ya,' Amy Brookes said softly.

'Amy!' River cried embracing her mother in a tight hug. 'Girls!' She blew kisses to Harriett and Amy who smiled and laughed in response. Grace waved hello to Amy and Rory. River paused and looked Rory up and down. 'And the plastic Centurion?'

'No!' Amy Brookes said happily, a dopey grin plastered across her face. She looked from Amy Pond to the Doctor. 'He's cool,'

'It's okay, he's on our side.' Confirmed the Doctor.

'Really?'

'Yeah!' Harriett yelled. 'He's Rory!' She pointed at the night guard.

'I dated a Nestene duplicate once.' River reminisced. Grace sniggered cheekily, accompanied by strange, strange looks directed at River by everyone else. (Aside Amy Brookes who never quite understood this part.) 'Swappable head.' She continued. 'It did keep things fresh. Right then, I have questions, but number one is this.' River paused, eyes wide. Amy and Grace waited in anticipation holding back tidal waves of laughs. Grace began to mouth the words.

'What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?'

'She said it!' They chorused excitedly. 'Brilliant!'

River looked around with a look of complete derision. The girls erupted into laughter while the Doctor became defensive. His eyebrow furrowed.

'It's a fez.' He grinned. 'I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool.' Amy Pond snuck behind him and snatched it from his head. The Doctor and Harriett stared in shock as Amy tossed it into the air. From her belt, River pulled a gun and blasted the fez to pieces. The Doctor looked like he might just burst into tears.

'Oh!' The Doctor whined.

Then the Dalek rose above the parapet.

'Exterminate!' It boomed.

'Quick!' Grace shouted.

'Run, run! Move, move. Go!' The Doctor ordered.

'Come on!' Rory and Harriett said together, running. Rory lead the others through the doorway.

The Dalek fired. But the Doctor was smarter. He grabbed the satellite dish to shield them as they herded back into the museum.

The cluster ran along the roof access hastily.

'Doctor, come on.' River called. He was behind the rest of them.

'Shush.' He said quietly. 'It's moving away, finding another way in. It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity.'

'How do you know?' Asked Rory, oblivious.

'Don't wanna ask that.' Said Grace to the Centurion but the Doctor shook his head dismissively. Amy and Grace glanced at each other.

'Because that's when it's due to kill me.' He answered honestly.

'Kill you?' River choked. 'What do you mean, kill you?'

'Oh, shut up.' He snipped. 'Never mind. How can that Dalek even exist? It was erased from time and then it came back.' They reached a corridor now, but still no one spoke. 'How?' He asked again.

'Restoration field,' said Grace, smiling.

'What?' Asked Amy Pond.

'Well, it's the light, isn't it?' Amy Brookes mumbled knowing it was wrong.

'No, no, no. Not a light.' The Doctor corrected. 'It's not a light, it's a restoration field, like Grace said. Well done, Grace. Have a jammy dodger.' He winked at Grace who smiled back. The Doctor continued to pace. 'But never mind, call it a light. That light brought Amy back, restored her, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?'

Before Amy Pond could speak, the other Amy's hand shot straight into the air. The Doctor looked deflated when she stole his part.

'When the Tardis blew up, it caused a total event collapse.' She said proudly.

'A time explosion. And that explosion blasted every atom in every moment of the universe…' Grace added.

'Except…' Said the Doctor.

'Except inside the Pandorica' Amy Pond said in realization.

'The perfect prison.' Continued the Doctor. 'And inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack…'

Rory, as usual, didn't understand accompanied by Harriett. 'No, no. Too fast. I'm not getting it.' He said it and, out of the corner of his eye, glanced at Harriett who was nodding.

'Me neither, actually.' Said Amy Brookes. The Doctor, Grace and Amy Pond all stared at her, exasperated.

'Amy,' Grace said, shaking her head. 'You watch the show!' Harriett sniggered.

'Still…' She sighed.

'The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory,' Said the Doctor, eyes glinting. '… and that's how we're going to do it.'

'Do what?' Asked Amy Pond and Harriett together, just as excited as him. Grace mentally slapped her friend; all this line stealing business was getting on her nerves no matter what effect it had on the universe.

'Relight the fire.' Said the Doctor with a wide toothy grin. 'Reboot the universe.' He exclaimed. 'Come on!' He dashed along the corridor, everyone following and smiling eagerly. All except Brookes and River.

'Still no on the "getting-it" front.' She uttered but then chased after them.

The Doctor took the lead and began to dart around the museum.

'Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous. The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how's it reboot the whole of reality?' Said River to him, privately. Grace stood by her side but refused to back her in the situation – she knew how this worked.

'What if we give it a moment of infinite power? What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?'

Grace began to panic as the conversation carried on. Her heart began to beat faster as she walked over to her girls, Amy Pond and Rory. Amy Brookes nodded and took her hand and Harriett looked at them questioningly but took Grace's other hand in silence.

'Well, that would be lovely, dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible.' Said River bluntly.

'Ah no, you see, it's not. It's almost completely impossible. One spark is all we need.'

'For what?' Asked Harriett, again stealing a line. She'd become off-put and seriously nervous about her friends expressions.

'Big Bang Two!' He grinned but Amy Brookes closed her eyes and squeezed them tightly shut. Grace inhaled deeply and struggled to hold herself back. 'Now listen…' The Dalek shot, killing the Doctor stone dead.

The Ponds and Harriett rushed forward but it was too late.

'Exterminate!' It cried. 'Exterminate!'

"Guys move!" Grace yelled, grabbing her best friends' arms and pulling them behind the wall.

"Get back. River, get back now!" Rory ordered as the Dalek yelled 'exterminate' again.

Harriett dived forward to grab River's arm and pull her back while Rory fired at the Dalek. It powered down in a groan. Harriett released River's arm and she knelt down next to the Doctor, Harriett following swiftly.

"Doctor? Doctor, it's me, River. Can you hear me? What is it? What do you need?" River asked as the Doctor twitched – he moved his arm across his body and activated the vortex manipulator, vanishing.

"Where did he go? Damn it, he could be anywhere." River cursed as Harriett bit her lip, sighing.

"He went downstairs, twelve minutes ago." Amy Pond said; all emotion was gone from her voice. River stood up.

"Show me!" She demanded.

"River, he died." Amy said and she looked crushed.

"Systems restoring. You will be exterminated." The Dalek said, beginning to come back.

"Guys, let's go." Harriett warned although it was tough for her to speak. She grabbed a hold of the girls' arms and dragged them along.

"We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life." Rory warned, but River had a dangerous look on her face when she replied.

"You go to the Doctor. I'll be right with you." She said and Harriett bit her lip, as the Ponds nodded. The three girls didn't move as Amy and Rory left but River gave them a look and they scattered hastily making their way back into reception.

"Will the Doctor be okay? I mean, he died!" Harriett pointed out, trying not to let her grief show but Grace smirked softly and Amy bit her lip, fighting a grim.

"Rule one?" Grace teased and Harriett frowned, not getting it.

"The Doctor lies." Amy filled in and as Harriett looked at her two best friends, a massive smile broke out on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The museum reception was empty, but of course, all the girls knew that it would be; the Doctor was alive meaning he wasn't just going to sit there. Rory's jacket was lying where the Doctor should've been.

"How could he have moved? He was dead. Doctor? Doctor!" Rory called, panicking.

"But he was dead." Amy Pond said in confusion.

"Who told you that?" River asked, walking into the reception.

"He did." Amy said in annoyance.

"Rule one. The Doctor lies." River pointed out and Harriett rolled her eyes at her best friends' sheepish grins.

"Where's the Dalek?" Amy asked and the two girls hid a grin as River said "it died". Harriett frowned, her eyebrows raised but didn't say anything, as she followed her friends into the Anomaly Exhibition; the Doctor was in the Pandorica again but he looked half dead. Everyone raced towards the box, panic clearly written on all of their faces. Grace and Amy knew what was coming but it still worried and scared them. Living it was very different to watching it on a screen.

"Doctor!" Amy cried, stopping a little bit away from the Pandorica, along with Rory and the girls while River went right up to him.

"Why did he tell us he was dead?" Rory asked, confused.

"We were a diversion. As long as the Dalek was chasing us, he could work down here." Amy said quietly.

"Doctor, can you hear me? What were you doing?" River asked, starting to stress as the room grew brighter – from where the girls were standing, it was easy to see that the Tardis was the reason.

"What's going on?" Harriett asked worriedly, biting her lip. She'd been doing that a lot recently.

"Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room." River pointed out – everyone looked around – the room was empty of all the artefacts it held other than the Pandorica.

"Where'd everything go?" Amy Pond asked.

"History's being erased. Time's running out. Doctor, what were you doing? Tell us. Doctor!" River demanded, panicking.

"Big… Bang… Two." The Doctor answered weakly and Rory frowned, as they all stepped towards the Pandorica.

"The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?" Rory asked and Harriett rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is." She answered exasperatedly. Rory sighed and chose to ignore the girl, rolling his eyes. Harriett stuck her tongue out at his back, scowling while Grace tried not to laugh. Amy Brookes dug her elbow into the older girl's stomach.

"What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings us back? Is that what you mean?" Amy asked and River gasped in realisation.

"What?" Harriett asked, stealing _another_ line. This was really starting to bug everyone else now, not just her friends.

'Okay!' Amy Brookes yelled suddenly. 'Could ya stop!' Her face was stern and for a moment it fell silent. Harriett didn't know what to say, that was, until she practically exploded with laughter. 'Never mind,' she gasped in between giggles. 'Sorry, serious. Carry on.' She felt bad for laughing because despite her foreknowledge, she was actually pretty scared.

"The Tardis is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire." River started.

"Then what?" Amy questioned.

"Then let there be light. The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like he said." River said, and Harriett frowned, as did Amy Brookes.

"I don't think I get it. And I'm the smart one." Harriett whispered to the young girl. Amy shrugged.

"Don't look at me. If you're the smart one and you don't get it, why'd you expect me to get it? Just because I watch the show, doesn't mean I understand it." Amy pointed out and Harriett sighed, rolling her eyes as Grace watched them amusedly.

"That would work? That would bring everything back?" Amy Pond asked.

"A restoration field powered by an exploding Tardis, happening at every moment in history. Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work. He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box." River explained and Harriett's frown grew. Something didn't seem right, it seemed… off.

"Why?" She asked, before Amy could.

"So he can take it with him. He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion." River said and Harriett's eyes widened as the other two girls looked at each other nervously.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked Amy a short while later.

"Are you?" She retorted.

"No." Rory admitted softly.

"Well, shut up then!" Amy snapped.

"Amy, he wants to talk to you." River said, walking up to the pair. The three girls stood off to the side in a huddle but they tuned back in.

"So, what happens here? Big Bang Two? What happens to us?" Amy asked, fighting back tears.

"We all wake up where we ought to be. None of this ever happens and we don't remember it." River said and the three girls frowned.

"What happens to us then?" Harriett questioned worriedly. No one had an answer for her. Grace put her hand on Harriett's shoulder and shook her head before it dropped to the ground.

"River, tell me he comes back, too." Amy begged.

"The Doctor will be the heart of the explosion." River pointed out.

"Meaning?" Harriett snapped – stress was making her irritable and she wanted a straight answer.

"Meaning, all the cracks in time will close, but he'll be on the wrong side, trapped in the never-space, the void between the worlds. All memory of him will be purged from the universe. He will never have been born. Now, please. He wants to talk to you before he goes." River pleaded gently.

"Not to you?" Amy asked.

"He doesn't really know me yet. Now he never will." River said gently, trying to smile but it wasn't very convincing. The three girls watched silently as Amy went over to the Pandorica. She moved away as the Pandorica closed.

"Back! Get back!" River shouted, running over to Amy and pushing her over, away from the Pandorica, as it took off.

They sat at the wall and River looked at her communication device, smiling slightly.

"It's from the Doctor." She informed everyone.

"What does it say?" Amy asked but her voice was hollow.

"Geronimo."

Harriett looked down at her hand and panic filled her as she saw that it was glowing brightly. A quick glance over at her best friend's showed that the same thing was happening to them as well.

"River, what's going on?" Harriett asked as her whole body started to glow, a sensation similar to pins and needles starting to fill her body; she gripped her best friends' hands tightly, worry flooding through her like ice.

"I don't know." River said and the three girls began to fade in and out; they could feel their body switching from the museum to somewhere else.

"River!" Harriett cried as the feeling reached its height and they disappeared.

* * *

"Where are we?" Harriett asked, looking around where they had landed. "And how did we even get here?"

"We're in Amelia's bedroom, by the looks of it when she was seven. And how we got here, I don't know. But, by the looks of it, teleporting. Not sure how that exactly happened, since we've time jumped as well." Grace explained and Harriett raised her eyebrows.

"Since when were you the smart one?" She teased and Grace shot her a look.

"Since you decided to be the daft one who had no idea what was going on." She retorted with a grin and Harriett pouted playfully. Amy watched them with exasperated glances between the two, rolling her eyes.

"You two are hopeless." She commented, as they heard footsteps. The girls glanced at each other worriedly and Harriett motioned to the wardrobe. Grace nodded and the three girls piled in as quietly and quickly as they could. Harriett froze as they heard the Doctor's voice and she made as if to go out but Grace put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. Harriett stopped and the three listened silently.

"It's funny. I thought if you could hear me, I could hang on somehow. Silly me. Silly old Doctor. When you wake up, you'll have a mum and dad, and you won't even remember me. Well, you'll remember me a little. I'll be a story in your head. But that's okay.

"We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? Because it was, you know. It was the best. The daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back.

"Oh, that box. Amy, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient, and the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, eh? Would have had. Never had.

"In your dreams, they'll still be there. The Doctor and Amy Pond, and the days that never came. The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly until I'm on the other side. I don't belong here anymore. I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats. Live well. Love Rory. Bye bye, Pond." The Doctor finished and by the end, the three girls were all crying. Amy couldn't help herself, she burst out of the wardrobe and threw herself at him, hugging him around the waist. He was, needless to say, shocked.

"Amy Brookes. What are you doing here?" He asked as Harriett and Grace made their way out of the wardrobe as well. His eyes widened.

"It's a long story, and we don't know most of it. All we know, is that we had to say goodbye." Grace said softly and the Doctor smiled as he hugged the younger girl, who still had her arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

"What will happen to us, Doctor?" Harriett asked softly and he sighed.

"I don't know. Parallel universes are hard to get through once, let alone twice. You might be stuck here." The Doctor admitted and Harriett sighed, with a small smile at the Doctor. "Or… I'll be honest girls. I don't think you can exist – given that this universe isn't even real to you."

"Course it was," Whispered Amy Brookes, still hugging him with everything left in her.

"Well, it was interesting, to say the least." Grace grinned through her sadness. Amy released the Doctor and took her friends by the hands.

"Goodbye Doctor." Harriett smiled gently, tears filling her eyes and he smiled back.

"See you around." Grace said, with a smirk and the Doctor winked at her, before going through the crack – it sealed behind him and the three girls sighed, before leaving the young Amy Pond's house and walking away, arms linked with each other.


End file.
